The Golden Snitch
by EveryLittleWord
Summary: In the far-distant future, Captain James Potter is a renegade former rebel, now turned smuggler and rogue, who is the commander of a small spacecraft, with a loyal hand-picked crew. Along with some unexpected passengers. Together they travel the unknown parts of the galaxy and evade warring factions as well as authority agents out to get them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Firefly and Harry Potter belong to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

* * *

"Adventure is a path. Real adventure-self-determined, self-motivated, often risky - forces you to have first hand encounters with the world. The world the way it is, not the way you imagine it. Your body will collide with the earth and you will bear witness. In this way you will be compelled to grapple with the limitless kindness and bottomless cruelty of humankind - and perhaps realize that you yourself are capable of both. This will change you. Nothing will ever be black-and-white."

Gun fire exploded in the background mixed among the shouts and screams of the men. The smoke slowly cleared revealing the scene of a war; dead bodies littered the dusty ground sporadically while their still living friends fought to avenge them.

An air ship flew above firing on the people below as they tried to take cover and retaliate. James Potter took advantage of the rocky landscape using it as a shield as he made his way back behind the boulder his platoon was attacking from. Soldiers lined around the boulder firing through the cracks and defending their position as he slipped through.

"Captain, command says that air support is holding their positions until they can assess our status." one of the soldiers, Gavin by the radio broke away to inform him.

"Our status is we need some fucking air support! Get back online, tell them to get in here."

"That ship is shredding us." Remus voice announced as he joined their huddle.

"They won't move without a lieutenant's authorisation code." another man piped up.

Without answering James hurriedly moved towards the body of their lieutenant ripping the patch on his chest to reveal a set of codes written on the other side.

"Here's your code lieutenant Baker, Congrats on the promotion mate. Now get me some fucking air support!"

As the men looked to him for orders James didn't hesitate. "Pull back just far enough to wedge them in here. Get your squad to high ground. Start picking them off."

Remus shook his head. "High ground is death with that ship in the air."

"That's our problem, thanks for volunteering," James said grinning, he was amped up, running on adrenaline. He might not be fighting from his ship right now but taking one down while having the disadvantage was just that much more challenging. "Bendis, give us some cover fire. We're going hunting."

A loud explosion close by shook the ground and rock debris rained on them. They could hear screams in the background and James shouted at the disoriented men. "Just Focus!"

The faces surrounding him looked scared and apprehensive their lieutenant lay dead and he could see the fear in their eyes that they would be next.

"The bastards said they were gonna waltz through Phoenix Valley, and we choked them with those words. We've done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. Just a little while longer our angels are going to be soaring overhead raining fire on those arrogant bastards. So you hold!" meeting their eyes he repeated once more. "You hold! Go!"

As James moved forward crouching swiftly Remus on his heels asked. "Really think we can bring her down Prongs?"

"You even need to ask?" James said as he reloaded his gun. "Ready?"

"Always." Remus replied as he started to follow behind James and out of their cover, glancing back at Bendis who sat motionless holding onto his gun in fear, rather that providing them with cover fire.

"Bendis! Bendis! Damn it." Remus gave him one final glance before hurrying after James.

They both moved forward providing cover for each other and hiding behind boulders where they could, taking out enemy soldiers in their way. James saw his opportunity spotting a rail gun with only one soldier nearby, quickly taking him out he approached the gun while Remus provided back up.

The gun charged as he aimed it towards the ship that was flying towards them once more, locking it on he fired, hitting it with dozens of bullets in just the right place. As it exploded on the wing he let out a triumphant yell before suddenly realising the burning ship was crashing right towards him.

Remus had come to the same conclusion and they both ran back, the ship crashing behind them causing them both to fly from the explosion and land on the ground in a heap. James couldn't help himself from laughing as they both lay there winded.

Back behind cover Remus saw Bendis exactly as they had left him and couldn't help himself from saying sarcastically as he went by to the radio. "Nice cover fire."

James rushed in excitedly a few moments later. "Did you see that? Green, what's our status on-" he trailed of as he saw the body of his fellow soldier. He looked away the mirth gone from his expression. "Moony?" He asked and Remus went to check the man's vitals.

James moved towards Bendis "Hey, Listen to me. Bendis," the soldiers still looked vacant, fear having replaced any thought from his mind, losing patience James grabbed him roughly, saying loudly and clearly. "Look at me! Listen. We're holding this valley no matter what."

"We're gonna die." Bendis said, his voice trembled.

"We're not gonna die. We can't die, Bendis. And you know why? Because we are so very pretty. We are just too damn handsome for god to let us die. Huh, Look at that chiselled jaw, Huh? Come on." James said, not a sign of fear or doubt on him.

They could hear the sounds of aircraft's approaching and James said. "If you won't listen to me, listen to that. Those are our angels and they're gonna blow the Death Eaters to the hot place."

Towards Remus, he shouted to be heard among the surrounding noise. "Moony, tell the 82nd to-"

Remus cut him off with a quite. "They're not coming."

James and Bendis both stared at him.

"Command says it's too hot. They're pulling out. We're to lay down arms" Remus said, his voice toneless as he repeated the command given over the radio, staring at him helplessly.

James looked around him in confusion, he seemed lost for the first time since they landed in hot water. "But what's..." he trailed off not finishing his own thought and stood up slowly out of cover to look at the destruction before him as enemy ships hovered above them and his friends lay dead besides him.

Bendis who stood beside him was shot from fire and James was rooted to the spot unable to take his eyes away from the sight of enemy ships landing in victory.

* * *

 **Six years Later**

James hovered with his team outside the abandoned aircraft as they prepared to blow the door. The only thing protecting them from space cruel environment and a brutal death was the space suit they all wore.

"Padfoot, give me the sticky." James voice came in through the earpiece they all wore to communicate while they worked and Sirius floated nearer handing it to him.

James used the sticky, a glue gun like substance leaked out with which he surrounded the door handle before pushing away from the door and activating a red button on the sticky. The substance melted the metal surrounding the door.

"Okay, we get the goods." Sirius said through the radio.

"And we're off this wreck and back on the ship." James said.

"Everything looks good from here," Peter said quietly as he observed the radar. The giant carrier hiding their ship he had strategically parked. No sooner had he spoken, the radar turned red and a beeping sound alerted him that he might have spoken to soon."Son of a bitch."

On the wrecked carrier below the door opened and air released, Sirius pushed through while Remus commented. "Full pressure the goods must be intact."

James glanced in behind Sirius to see a half a dozen containers. "Looking good,"

"Prongs, we got incoming Ministry Cruiser bearing right down on us!" Peter said frantically.

"Have they spotted us?" James asked quickly.

"I can't tell if-" Peter started to say.

James cut him off impatiently. "Have they hailed us?"

"If they're here for the salvage. We're screwed" Sirius chimed in unhelpfully.

"They find us at all, we're screwed." Remus said. "Stealing isn't exactly-"

"Shut it." James said quietly, taking charge of the situation, "Peter shut it down, everything but the air."

Peter rushed to quickly follow the orders. Using the ship's radio to contact the engine room. "Alice! Alice! Go to Blackout. We're being buzzed."

A young blonde, blue eyed girl with short blonde hair, plump figure and a round face, dressed in khaki overalls, ran towards the engine room hurrying to the intercom and replying quickly. "Ok, going dark." hurriedly moving near the ceiling she flicked off the switches and the ship went dark, the noise of the engine shutting down.

* * *

The Ministry Cruiser had arrived by the wreck. It was a large and intimidating ship with more than fifty crew men on board. In the control room the captain looking at the radar and asked. "What are we looking at?"

Handing him a file the man replied. "It's a carrier. Blew out a few months back. Lost all hands, but it was only run by a skeleton crew anyway."

"Damn shame. No point in checking for survivors?"

* * *

James asked. "Peter they slowing down?"

"That's a neg, Captain. Doesn't look like they're interested in us. We should be clear in a minute or two."

Despite Peter's words James remained tense as they worked gathering the cargo they wanted.

* * *

"Sir, there is a reading on that carrier, some residual heat."

"Do a sweep."

* * *

Peter was alerted as a few lights started beeping. "Shit! Captain, we're in trouble."

"Prep the ship now," James ordered as Sirius and Remus moved into action removing the containers. "Let's move these in, double-time!"

"Alice, Fire it up." Peter said before turning on the engine.

* * *

"It's a transport ship, Snitch Class."

"They still make those?"

"Illegal salvage low-life vultures picking the flesh off the dead."

"Should we deploy gunships and bring her in?"

"Do it."

* * *

James floated up carrying some of the containers as he approached his ship he said. "Cry-baby, Cry."

Peter sitting in the pilot seat finished for him. "Make your mother sigh. Engaging The Cry-baby."

* * *

"Captain I am picking up a distress signal, 13 clicks ahead from a...sounds like a personnel carrier."

"Definitely a big ship, sir. And she's without power."

* * *

James meanwhile had boarded back on the ship along with his crew and the new cargo. Remus pressurised the room and James said. "Peter, we're on. Go"

Their ship moved out from the salvage and with Peter's voice over the intercom. "Hang on, travellers."

"Let's flip em off. " Sirius said his helmet in his hands and a grin on his face just as the ship blasted away.

* * *

"They're rabbitting, sir. Should we continue deployment?"

"Our Gunships would never get back to us in time." the captain thought quickly before he said decisively. "All right. Let's go help those people. "

"But put out a bulletin on the Cortex and flag the Aurors. A Snitch with possible stolen goods on board. Maybe somebody will step on those roaches."

* * *

The door to the cargo bay slid open as James crossed the threshold Peter's voice announced. "Again we look shiny Captain. They are not-repeat-not coming about."

"Close one." Remus said, following a few steps behind.

"Yeah."

"Anyone you walk away from right?" Sirius drawled behind them as he dragged the last of the cargo inside. They both turned towards him as he leaned against the crate. "As long as we got the goods, I call this a win."

"Right," James agreed automatically before turning forward, murmuring darkly. "We win."

* * *

Once the whole crew had assembled Sirius and James broke the lock on the crate."There we go." James said as he finally saw the contents.

"They're quite pretty." chimed in Alice.

"I say worth a little risk." Peter said.

Sirius couldn't help himself. "Yeah, that was some pretty risky sitting you did there."

Peter predictably took the bait. "That's right. Of course. Cause they wouldn't arrest me if we got boarded. I'm just the pilot."

Sirius shot an amused grin at James who was busy examining the cargo and ignoring his crew.

"I can always say that I was flying the ship by accident. You know they're pretty-"

"Peter." James said exasperated and only half paying attention to his crew.

"Problem?" asked Remus who had been distracted by his friends antics but at James tone looked over. Sirius too was looking at him in question.

"Couldn't say." James said casually. "But best that we get rid of these before we run into another Ministry patrol."

"What the hell were they doing this far out anyway?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"Shining the light of civilisation." Alice replied dramatically, with a sweet smile as she helped him carry the crate.

Peter moved towards the stairs that led to the control room and James followed behind asking. "How long till we reach Persephone?"

"Three or four hours." Peter said stopping by the stairs.

"Can we shave that?" James asked.

Remus approached them looking at Peter for an answer.

"We're down to the wire on fuel cells. We run hot, we might not even make it."

"Okay. Play it as close as you can. This catch is burning a hole in my hull."

"Think that cruiser might have I.D'd us?" Remus asked worryingly.

"Let's hope not."

"Contact Fletcher. Tell him the job's done. Don't mention the cruiser though," he said as an afterthought as Remus went upstairs to follow the orders. "Keep it simple."

Remus paused at the top and said. "You're sure there's nothing wrong with the-"

"It's fine," James cut him off. "Just want to get rid of it."

As Peter followed behind Remus up the stairs James turned to Alice and Sirius who were dragging in the cargo. "All right mates, let's get these crates stowed. I don't want any tourists stumbling over them."

Alice glanced at him hopefully then. "We're taking on passengers at Persephone?"

"That's the plan," James said as he unscrewed a panel opening a small secret compartment in the Cargo bay, near where Sirius had been dragging the crates towards. "Could use a little respectability on the way to Boros."

Sirius not impressed by the idea said, "It's a fucking pain in the ass."

"No, it's fun. I like to meet new people. They've all have stories to share."

"James, can you stop her from being cheerful, please?" Sirius pleaded as he helped James put the containers inside.

"I don't believe there's a power in the Galaxy that can stop Alice from being cheerful," he grinned at her. "Sometimes you just want to duct-tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month."

James picked up the final container just as Alice approached him giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying sweetly. "I love my captain."

* * *

"Something isn't right." Remus said as he made his way to the control room.

Peter a few steps behind snorted. "We're crooks. If everything were right, we be in Azkaban."

"I'm telling you it's James. He's hiding something."

"Prongs just needs a break. We all do actually."

"We still have to drop the goods."

"And then to Boros. I know, I know"

They reached the control room but Remus instead of contacting Fletcher said to Peter ."What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Peter said as he prepared the controls.

Remus raised an eyebrow waiting and he wasn't disappointed.

"It's just Sirius-what he said earlier,"

"You know he only says it because he knows it bothers you, right?"

"I know, Its just- never mind."

"Never mind what?" James asked coming in.

Remus with a glance at Peter who busied himself with the controls said. "Nothing, Captain Potter."

James raised his eyebrow at the formal way Remus addressed him but didn't question them further, asking instead. "Has the Ambassador checked in yet?"

"Nah I think she had a pretty full docket." Remus told him.

"Well, after you talk to Fletcher, let her know we may be leaving Persephone in a hurry."

"Mary has our timetable. She should be checking in." Remus said unconcerned.

"I can tell her to cut it short, meet us at the Docks." Peter said.

"No, no. Don't want to get in her way if we don't have to." moving towards the door as he made his way out, he couldn't help adding derisively, "Somebody on this boat has to make an honest living."

* * *

"Sihnon isn't that different from this planet. More crowded, obviously, and I guess more complicated. The great city itself is...pictures can't capture it. It's like an ocean of light." the soft, lyrical voice belonged to a young girl, with middle eastern features as she lay on a bed, head resting on her elbows, sheets covering her modesty.

"Is that where you studied to be a companion?" the young man asked as he looked at her reverently, her marked eyes, dark lashes longer then he seen on any human but his eyes seemed to keep coming back to rest on the dark butterfly wings he could see them over her shoulder protruding from her back, earlier he had kept touching them, fascinated by their beauty.

"I was born there." Mary told him.

"I can't imagine ever leaving."

Mary looked away at that her smile diminishing but her companion didn't notice as he stared at the wings.

She turned back to him with a smile. "Well, I wanted to see the universe."

Taking a sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand, he asked hesitantly ."Do you...really have to leave?"

Mary who had just taken a sip of her own drink looked up at him.

"I mean-I-My father is very influential. We could...I could arrange for you to be..." he trailed off at the look Mary gave him.

They both knew her time with him had come to an end. He started to dress abruptly and prepared to leave. "The experience has been...It was very good. Thank you."

"The time went too quickly." Mary said with a lovely smile, professional as always.

"Well, your clock's probably rigged to speed up and cheat us out of our fun." the man said resentfully, hurt by her rejection.

The both stood there awkwardly after that for a few moments before he walked out without another word.

As the shuttle door closed behind him Mary exhaled loudly putting away the drinks. She pulled aside the curtains that led to the cockpit, sitting down in her chair, turned on the switch to engage and contact The Golden Snitch. "Snitch, this is shuttle one. What's your E.T.A?"

"Mary, hey," Peter's voice came over the radio. "We're touching down at the Eavesdown Docks in about 10 minutes."

"I'll join you there. Thanks"

"Looking forward to it. We missed you out here."

"Yeah. Me too." Mary said softly as she turned on the throttle and flew towards the docks, through the traffic of the busy city.

* * *

 **Persephone- Eavesdown Docks**

Eavesdown Docks was a busy and hectic place where all sorts of people gathered together going about their business. They arrived during the middle of the day and the place bustled with activity as they lowered the cargo doors. James led the way out the ramp, his attention on Alice by his side. "This shouldn't take too long. Put us down for departure in about three hours." he glanced behind him at Peter ordering a run. "Grab any supplies we're low on, fuel her up."

Peter went back to get the transportation device he need to bring in some equipment.

"I sure love to find a brand new compression coil for the steamer." Alice said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah and I like to be hero of the known galaxy and wear a shiny hat," James said as he put on his gloves. "Just get us some passengers that can pay. All right?"

Alice who was logging in their departure details on the terminal nodded at that but couldn't help herself from adding. "Compression coil busts, we're drifting."

"Best not bust then." James said moving away with Sirius and Remus. Peter shouted a warning behind them to be careful and James waved his arm in acknowledgement without turning around.

They made their way through the docks passing stalls selling everything from rat meat to laser guns, headed to meet Fletcher.

* * *

As James arrived at Fletcher's place the noise of the Docks diminished behind him. Armed guards stood at the entrance but let them pass without a word. The tunnel had several turn off to confuse strangers leading who knows where but James had been here before and knew his way around.

They arrived at Fletcher's office where another guard barred their entrance. The room had a old desk and chair along with some filing cabinets, a sofa and a coffee table. If it hadn't been for the unusual entrance Fletcher might have fooled everyone that he had a legitimate business.

Fletcher stood inside examining a girl. He wore a bright suit and hat, his usual attire the past few times they had done business. The girl looked human, except for a pointed tail swishing behind her. She was dressed in cheap raggedy clothes.

"Let me see your teeth." Fletcher said moving her mouth to examine them.

Even from where James stood he could see how spiky and pointed they were but the girl didn't bite even when Fletcher poked them to see how sharp.

"Yes." he said simply to the man by the girl's side, who looking pleased pulled the girl with him and out the room.

"You're late." Fletcher said as he moved towards his desk, taking a seat on the chair behind.

"You're lying." James said moving into the room.

Fletcher looked at James at that. "What did you just say to me?" he asked dangerously.

"You're well aware we landed two hours before we planned to, with all the goods you sent us after intact, ready to roll. So your decision to get tetchy, say we're late, means you're looking to put us on the defensive right up front, which means something's gone wrong. " taking a few steps closer, he looked at Fletcher distastefully as he said, "It didn't go wrong on our end. So why don't you start again with you telling us what's up?"

"You're later than I'd like." Fletcher said snidely as he cut an apple with a small knife in his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." James said not sounding remorseful at all.

"If you'd gotten here sooner," he said, lifting up a tablet to show them." You might've beaten the bulletin that came up saying, rogue vessel, classification Snitch, was spotted pulling illegal salvage on a derelict transport."

"Didn't I.D us. Doesn't lead to you." James said as if brushing away some minor detail.

"No, it doesn't. But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might."

Remus cast an annoyed, knowing look at James at that who avoided catching his eye, he had no reply for Fletcher.

"Oh, you'd noticed that," Fletcher said. "You were gonna hand over imprinted goods and just let me twist? Is that the case?"

"We didn't pick the cargo." James defended his actions.

"And I didn't send a fuck off to the fucking Ministry. There's no deal."

"That isn't fair." Remus said professionally."You hired us to get the cargo, we've done our part."

"Crime and politics. The situation is always...fluid."

"Only fluid I see here is the puddle of piss refusing to pay our money." Sirius growled angrily, his hand shifting towards his gun.

Guns cocked throughout the room as Fletcher's men aimed them at the three interloper's in the room.

Sirius had already pulled out his own weapon just as quickly but at a glance from James he put it back in his holster. James gave a smile towards Fletcher though there was nothing humorous in his expression as he said. "It doesn't have to go this way. You know you can still unload those goods, so I can't help thinking there's something else at work here."

"What were you in the war for? That big war you failed to win. Nobody yeah? A boy from a winning family becomes a soldier in the losing side of a war. And those stupid kids called you their Captain. Captain James Potter. 18 years old, rich kid." He looked at James for a reaction disappointed to find none, and he came closer wanting to see the man snap, to make a mistake in his anger. "Now you got yourself a ship, and you're captain. Only I think you're still a soldier, see, 18 years old rich kid playing with some toys. Man of honour in a den of thieves. Well this is my fucking den. And I don't like the way you look down on me. I'm above you- better than. Businessman, see? Roots in the community. You're just a scavenger."

Remus looked at him in caution while Sirius in anticipation of a fight.

James didn't show any reaction to Fletcher and his words were thought out carefully before he spoke. "Well, maybe I'm not a fancy gentleman like you, with your...very fine hat. But I do business. We're here for business."

Fletcher turned away from him. sitting on his chair once more, feet up on the desk he said unconcerned about their situation. "Try one of the border planets. They're a lot more desperate there. Of course they might kill you. But you stay here, and I just know the Ministry will track you down. I have that feeling."

James didn't say another word just moved towards the exit calling out. "Wheel never stops turning, Fletcher."

"That only matters to the people on the rim." Fletcher called after him.

* * *

Alice sat on a folding chair in front of the Snitch, an umbrella behind her while she kept an eye on people who might be looking to get somewhere. Seeing an old man with a long white beard and blue eyes stare at their ship, she said in knowing way. "You're gonna come with us."

The man looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You like ships. You don't seem to be looking at the destinations. What you care about is the ships, and mine's the nicest." Alice told him proudly.

"She doesn't t look like much." Aberforth said, looking up at it.

"Oh, she'll fool ya." Alice said, before asking casually. "You ever sail in a Snitch?"

"Long before you were crawling- not an Aught-three, though. Didn't have the extenders. Tended to shake."

Alice got up with a pleased smile at his knowledge, coming closer to chat with him, "So, uh, how some you don't care where you're going?"

"Because how you get there is the worthier part." he said wisely.

"Are you a missionary?" Alice asked looking at his plain clothes and collar. The dress of a priest spreading religion.

"Of a kind." he replied. "From Verona. Aberforth I'm called." They shook hands. "Been out of the world for a spell. Like to walk it a while. Maybe bring the word to them as need it told."

"Well, I'm Alice. And this here's The Golden Snitch." Alice said pointing behind her. "And she's the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone who can pay." she put her hair behind her ear as she asked hopefully. "Can you pay?"

"Well, I got a little cash and, uh" Aberforth said as he took a few steps and grabbed a small wooden box placed on top of his luggage showing Alice what was inside.

Glancing inside Alice gave a look of extreme appreciation to the contents. "Ooh Grandpa."

Aberforth said with the air of someone who had to repeat himself a lot. "I never married."

* * *

In the busy streets on their way back to the Snitch. Sirius grumbled to James once more. "I don't understand why we didn't leave that son of a bitch in a pool of his own blood."

The three of them took quick strides with James in the lead and his friends on either side of him as they made their way back.

"We be dead," James said bluntly, his attention on their surroundings. "Can't get paid if you're dead."

"Can't get paid if we crawl away like a little bug either." Sirius said. "Thought we had this, but now we've got nothing-"

Sirius seemed to be intent on carrying on a while but Remus interrupted his tirade. "So we find a buyer in Boros. There's got to be a-"

James shook his head "Boros is too big. It's crawling with the Ministry. They could just be waiting for us."

"You really think Fletcher will sell us out to the Auror's?" Remus asked trying to read James.

"If he hasn't already." James said indicating some Auror's patrolling nearby with a nod.

"The Ministry catches us with stolen government goods, We'll lose the ship."

"That's never gonna happen." James said with force finally looking at Remus.

"Prongs, We could just dump the cargo." Remus said practically stopping, and causing James to do the same as they both faced each other with Sirius in the middle.

"No bloody way. This is the first bit of decent work we had in recent times. We didn't decide to fly to take in the sights." Sirius said "And we need the coin."

"Sirius enough." James said "We haven't forgotten our reasons. You might want to remember that."

"I'm just saying-" Sirius tried to make his point once more.

"You're right though." James went on agreeing with him. "The last two jobs we had were weak tea. We need the money and taking on passengers won't be enough."

Remus didn't look pleased and James looked at him directly as he spoke knowing who needed convincing in this moment. "We need to get paid for this cargo or we won't have enough to fuel the ship, let alone keep her in repair." Sharing a look with Sirius he said. "She'll be dead in the water."

"So we do like Fletcher said-The border planets?" Remus asked.

"I'm thinking Whitefall, maybe talk to Lockhart."

"We don't want to deal with Lockhart again." Remus said as if talking to a child.

"Why not?" James asked petulantly.

"I don't know, maybe because she shot you." Remus said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. She did a bit. still-" James ran a hand through his hair as he tried to explain.

"So we find somebody else. Kasim." Remus said.

"He can't afford it." James said not even considering it as they made their way once more towards the Snitch.

"Prewett boys." Sirius suggested.

"They wouldn't touch it, they don't need the heat right now." James said. "You guys need me to go through the list? Capshaws are brain-blown. Gruviek's dead."

"He's dead?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Town got hit by Dementors. No survivors."

"When the fuck did you hear that?" Sirius asked. he shuddered. "Those things are fucking creepy."

"Whitefall is the safest and the closet." James repeated firmly. "It's been a long time since Lockhart shot me, and that was due to a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I've got no grudge. She owns half of that damn moon now. She can afford our cargo and she might just need it."

"I still don't think the old lady's the way."

"I'm not saying it won't be tricky." James conceded as they reached their ship. "But it's our best choice."

They arrived in time to see Peter loading on some luggage in the ship while Alice stood on the ramp leading inside their new passengers, welcoming them aboard.

"We just have to keep our heads down, do the job, and hope for no more surprises." James said stopping beside Alice, as Peter drove past him one more time a large metal container loaded behind him.

James looked up at the stranger dressed smartly in a suit who was observing Peter load up the container. "Please be careful with that." the man called after Peter.

"James, this is Frank." introduced Alice. "Frank, this is our Captain."

"Captain Potter." Frank said with a nod. The man before him had messy jet black hair and round spectacles covering hazel eyes. He was dressed in a light shirt untucked, the top buttons undone, dark trousers and sturdy boots. The whole ensemble was completed by a shoulder holster and a trench coat. He did not look anything like a Captain of a respectable vessel.

"Welcome aboard." James said looking up from his own observations of Frank's expensive suit, sunglasses and a glinting watch, to Alice he said disdainfully, and just loud enough for Frank to overhear as he passed by walking inside. "This all we got?"

"Be nice." Alice whispered to him as she shot a reassuring smile at Frank.

Inside the loading bay James could see two more passengers putting away their luggage while Sirius helped Peter with the metal container. Remus sat on one of the stairs leading to the second platform floor, observing everyone, James joined him.

The cargo bay was a large square room, the height of a double story, it had four stairs on different corners of the room leading to the platform above. The platform led to two shuttles on opposites side and a door straight ahead was one of the connection from the second floor of the ship to the cargo bay.

"Now we have a ship full of citizens right on top of our stolen cargo," Remus said sarcastically. "That's a fun mix."

"No way in the verse could they find that compartment, even..." He stopped for a moment as one of the passengers walked past them. "Even if they were looking for it."

"Why not?" Remus enquired.

James looked befuddled for a moment before replying "Because."

"Yup, this is gonna go great." Remus said looking at the passengers once more.

"If anyone gets nosy, you know, just...shoot them." James advised before climbing a few steps towards the second floor.

"Shoot them?" Remus called out.

"Politely." James replied without turning around.

* * *

"Mary, Just in time." Peter said over the radio.

"Let me guess. We're in a hurry." Mary said as she prepared to dock on-board.

"Look like it. Starboard hatch green for docking."

Mary manoeuvred her shuttle expertly. "Locked in five, four..." the shuttle parked in a few moments with just a small bump as it locked in place.

Peter shouted from the control room to the Gallery. "The Ambassador has returned."

Remus nodded at him walking out to let James know, who was in the cargo bay. He spotted him from the top of the stairs and called out. "We got a full house, Captain."

"Alice, I'm locking it up." James called out to her as she was the only one still outside watching the busy docks.

"All aboard." she mumbled to herself before grabbing her chair quickly as James pressed a button making the large double door start to close mechanically.

* * *

"Meals are taken up in the dining area. Kitchen's pretty much self-explanatory. You're welcome to eat what there is any time. What there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess protein in all the colours of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, next one being at about 18:00." Remus spoke to the room, James by his side as he explained.

"I think the Shepherd has offered to help me cook for us tonight." Alice said indicating him.

Aberforth smiled at her.

"You're a Shepherd?" James questioned, frowning at Aberforth.

"Is it a problem?" Aberforth asked.

"Of course not," Alice said reassuringly, she glanced at James before. "It's not a problem...cause it's not."

James didn't look pleased but he said nothing, Remus continued in the same informative tone as before. "As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area anytime. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The Bridge, Engine room, Cargo Bay- They're all off-limits without an escort."

Frank looking concerned said, "Some of my personal effects are in the Cargo Bay."

"You all have luggage you're going to need to get into. As soon as we're done here, we'll be happy to fetch them with you."

Peter came inside the room as Remus explained the rules moving towards the dining table as he spoke. "Now, I have to tell you all one other thing, and I apologise in advance for the inconvenience." leaning against the table he said. "Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Ministry to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon in Athens. It's a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule."

"What medical supplies?" asked Frank.

"I honestly didn't ask." James said.

Remus straightened up at that, "Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they haven't got enough of on the border moons."

"Ministry says jump..." James said.

"All right." Frank said.

"Moony, you want to take them to the Cargo Bay?" James asked, having mentioned everything they needed to know.

"Yes, Captain." Remus said walking out.

"Anything else you need just ask," James called out as the passengers followed behind Remus. "We, uh, live to serve."

As the room emptied of passengers and crew, James said to Peter."Did you send word to Lockhart?"

"Haven't heard back yet. Didn't she shoot you one time?" Peter asked as they went towards the door opposite that led to the control room.

"Everybody's making a fuss." James said complaining.

* * *

In the Cargo Bay Remus watched Frank putting some of his items in a bag, crouching down by his mechanical container when one of the passengers bumped into him, mumbling an apology.

Remus walked around keeping himself occupied while keeping an eye on everyone in the room, Sirius had disappeared into his bunk a while ago and hadn't been seen since, meanwhile James stood on the platform above with Alice as Aberforth approached them to hand in the payment, James attention was momentarily diverted once more as one of the passenger tripped once more as he went through a door on the floor below and towards the passenger bay.

At the sound of approaching footsteps James looked up to see Mary make her way down from her shuttle. "Ahh, the Ambassador graces us with her presence."

"Hullo, James." Mary said amiably, she was dressed in a very pretty white dress, her butterfly wings fluttering. "I see we have some new faces."

"Hey, you." Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey, you." Mary called back with a special smile just for Alice.

Frank glanced up taking in the new arrival, his briefcase lay on top of his metal container through which he was fumbling.

"Ambassador, this is Aberforth, he's a shepherd." James introduced them.

"I have to say this is the first time we've had a preacher on board." Mary said to Aberforth.

Well, I wasn't expecting to see a state official either." Aberforth said holding out his hand for her to shake. "Ambassador."

James let out a chuckle at that causing both of them to turn to him.

"I'm missing something funny." Aberforth observed.

"Not so funny." Alice said

"Ambassador is James's way-" Mary started to explain.

"She's a whore, Shepherd." James put in bluntly.

"The term is companion." Alice said reproachfully.

"I always get those mixed up." James said cheerfully, "How's business?"

"None of yours." Mary said the pleasant expression never fading from her face.

"She is pretty much our Ambassador," James explained to Aberforth. "Plenty of planets won't let you dock without a decent companion on board. This- This isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?" he asked as if just considering how someone might be offended by this.

"Well I- I certainly-"

"It's all right. I mostly keep to myself," Mary reassured him. "When I'm not whoring." She said the last bit with a meaningful look at James.

She turned to go, Alice by her side.

"Don't you want to meet the rest of the bunch?" James asked her retreating form.

She turned at that and with a pleasant smile asked him. "Why don't you find out if they want to meet with me first?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him before they turned to go. James could hear them talking but he looked at the Shepherd daring him silently to say something about Mary.

"So, how many fell madly in love with you and wanted to take you away from all this?" He could hear Alice asking.

"Just the one," Mary replied. "I think I'm slipping."

* * *

Later they all assembled in the galley for dinner, sitting at the dining table full of the delicious food Alice and Aberforth had prepared. They all took turns cooking meals and from painful experiences had discovered that Sirius should be kept away from the kitchen, though Peter had surprised them all by his ability.

"I'm starved." Sirius said filling his plate up.

"This is incredible." Remus said to Aberforth indicating the full table before them.

"It is great," Even James agreed. "We haven't had food this fresh in a while."

"I had a garden back home," Aberforth said, "Thought I share."

"That's very kind of you to share with all of us." Frank said, who sat opposite him.

"Well it won't last." Aberforth said practically.

"I'm gonna take some food up for Peter." Alice said as she filled up a second plate.

"They're not the same when they're frozen." Aberforth said to Frank.

"Pass the tomatoes." Amycus, their clumsy passenger said.

Sirius grabbed some of the vegetables for himself before passing the dish.

At Remus look he defended himself. "What? I'm a growing boy. I need this food."

Alice sat back down having delivered the food for Peter who was in the control room, monitoring their flight. They all started to eat.

"So, does it happen a lot-" Frank said getting their attention, "Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?"

"That's what governments are for- getting in the people's way." James said.

Sirius was looking at Frank closely, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it's good if the supplies are needed." Amycus said.

"We're just happy to be doing the good work." Sirius said to the table but he kept his eyes on Frank.

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape, Plagues and Famine."

"Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it isn't." Remus explained, "All those moons, just like the central planets, They're as close to Earth as we can make them. Gravity, atmosphere and such-"

"But once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd. Some of them make it, some of them..." he let the thought hang leaving them to make their conclusions.

"Then I guess it's good we're helping." Frank said.

"You're a Doctor, right?" Alice asked him.

Frank looked at her, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he spoke. "Oh, uh...Yes, I was a Trauma Surgeon on Orisis, the capital city." he had taken his suit jacket off and wore a smart vest.

"Long way from here." Sirius commented casually.

"You seem so young to be a Doctor." Alice said clearly impressed.

"Yeah." Frank said quietly, looking at his food before turning to her at his side. "You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic."

Alice blushed at the compliment while Sirius looked from one to the other not looking pleased. They were all protective of Alice who despite being older than them hadn't seen the worst kind of people in the Galaxy.

"Don't know how." Alice said modestly. "Machines just got workings, and they talk to me."

"That's a rare gift." Aberforth said to her.

"Well, it's not like being a Doctor. Helping to fix people. That's important." Alice said to the table.

"He just wishes he was a gynaecologist." Sirius said with a mocking laugh at Frank.

Alice looked at her food in embarrassment and James said warningly. "Sirius, keep it civil."

"You don't pay me talk pretty. This Ministry pet comes in-"

"Walk it off." James said his expression booking no argument. The table was silent as Sirius grabbed his plate and walked out angrily.

In the silence Frank asked curiously. "What do you pay him for?"

"What?" James asked distracted.

"I was just wondering what his job is on the ship." Frank said, looking after Sirius retreating from. His long black hair tied in a ponytail with a leather band, pierced ears and tattoos.

"Public Relations." James said glibly before grabbing his plate and leaving out the same door Sirius had left a few moments earlier.

* * *

A knock on the door occurred just as Mary changed into her pyjamas, pulling a night gown on she called to come in.

Aberforth approached inside a tray full of food in his arms. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, I was expecting you." Mary said.

He looked surprised. "I can't say the same myself."

She shrugged asking wearily. "So, would you like to lecture me on the wickedness of my ways?"

"I bought you some supper," he said indicating the tray in his hand and pointedly not staring at her wings. "But if you prefer a lecture, I have a few catchy ones."

"I think I'll pass," Mary said taking the tray from him with a smile. "But thank you for this."

"The Captain said you might like it," Aberforth told her. "I was surprised at his concern."

"For a lowly whore?" she said putting the tray away on a small table. Her shuttle had a large four poster bed towards the back alongside a dresser and vanity table, a small sitting area near the door. The walls were covered with book shelves and everywhere there were colourful throws. It did not look very mechanical at all. Mary loved it dearly, it was home.

"It was unjust of him to say that."

"Believe me, I've called him worse," Mary said as she fixed up her room, plumping the cushions. "He hates losing and he's never going to win with me. He just wanted to bother me and make you feel uncomfortable."

"Hates losing? What has he lost?" Aberforth asked not understanding at all.

"He wants to save me, it's a compulsion I think but I don't need anyone one to rescue me let alone a pureblood, as you can see," she said indicating to herself; her dark eyelashes and wings. "Mudbloods manage fine enough."

Aberforth looked shocked at her use of the slur but only said, "He seems very protective of his crew. It's odd."

"Why are you so fascinated by him?" Mary said casually though her eyes were sharp.

"Because he's something of a mystery."

"I wouldn't recommend you to dig too deep." Mary advised him.

* * *

"I'm just saying something isn't right about that man," Sirius said angrily to James. "He's hiding something. I don't want him sniffing around Alice until we know what it is."

They were both in James cabin, Sirius was pacing the small room angrily while James stood against the wall his arms folded.

"Not saying you're wrong but Alice is an adult who can make her own decisions, you shouldn't have embarrassed her." James said once more.

"Then if I'm right why don't we grab him and find out," Sirius said, ignoring everything else James said.

"And accuse him of what? Having secrets?" James said losing his patience. "We should be the last people to question someone about that."

Just then the intercom in his room let out a buzzing noise before Peter's voice said, with some urgency over it. "James, you might want to get up here. Now."

Without a word James rushed to the ladder leading up and out of his cabin, Sirius on his heels. In a few moments they had crossed the bridge and were in the control room.

"What is it?"

"A signal." Peter said to them. "Somebody went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Ministry cruiser."

"Tell me you scrambled it." James said.

"All to hell, but I don't know how much got through." Peter said. "Ministry's got a pin on us for sure."

Sirius swore behind them. "We got a rat on board mates."

James met his stare before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Frank got up from checking the readings on his container turning around he came to an abrupt stop as the Captain stood blocking his way.

"Forget your toothpaste?" James asked and without waiting for a reply punched him on the face, Frank not expecting the blow was not even slightly prepared and tumbled to the floor in a noise of pain.

Holding his throbbing face, still on the floor he cried. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just about. What'd you tell them?" James demanded.

"Tell who?" Frank asked baffled, as he slowly got up.

James didn't waste a moment longer, taking out his gun to show Frank he meant business. "I've got no time for games. What do they know?"

Frank stared at him in disbelief raising his hands slowly as he said. "You're a lunatic."

James cocked the gun and took aim "And you're a fucking Auror."

"Hate to say it Captain," Aberforth said from behind them as he stood by one of the stairs leading down the platform, he had surprised them both though the gun in James hand still pointed at Frank steadily. "But you've got the wrong man."

James and Frank both stared at Aberforth in surprised suspicion but he was looking up at the stairs behind them, they both turned to see their last passenger, the one Sirius had gone searching for when they split up earlier.

The man stood on the stairs, holding a gun in his hands pointed straight at them.

"Son of a bitch." James swore quietly, lowering the gun from Frank slightly.

"Drop that firearm Captain Potter." Amycus Carrow said, aiming right at James.

James placed the gun on the nearest pallet of boxes and put his hands up to indicate his surrender "This is not my best day ever."

The man now spoke to Frank."Frank Longbottom, you are bound by law to stand down."

Frank slowly put his hands up again that he lowered only moments ago.

"What? The Doctor?" James asked shocked, hands still raised, he pointed one finger at Frank in surprise . "Oh." he lowered his arms to observe Frank before asking Carrow. "Hey, is there- is there a reward?"

Carrow didn't reply to him but ordered Frank instead. "Get on the ground."

Frank didn't move and Carrow took the last few steps down repeating. "Get on the ground!"

"Auror, you are making a mistake." Frank said.

"I think you should get on the ground, mate. The man seems a mite twitchy." James advised.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit." Aberforth said from behind them, neither Frank or James looked away from Carrow.

"This isn't your business, old man." Carrow said to him.

Aberfroth walked slowly towards them. "The boy's not going anywhere. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside."

"Not to worry. We'll put Lord Longbottom here in one of the passenger cells." James said amiably as he moved to grab his gun. "He won't make a peep-"

"Get the hell away from that weapon!" Carrow shouted pointing his gun once more at James who backed away from his pistol. "Do you think I'm a complete back-birth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders. And you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable."

"Well, now that has an effect on the landscape." James said dangerously, who by this point even with the gun pointed at him hadn't seemed to be worried but now his tone had sharpened and there was a hard glint in his eyes.

"Please," Aberforth beseeched. "We're very close to true stupidity here."

"I've got a cruiser en route for intercept, so talk all you want." Carrow said them. "You've got about twenty minutes."

"You might have less than that."James said.

"Yeah, threaten me." Carrow pointed the weapon at him, recognizing the most dangerous man in the room at the moment.

"For god's sake." Aberforth said in anger stepping towards Carrow once more.

Carrow aimed it at him. "You think I wouldn't shoot a shepherd? Back off!"

James grabbed Frank suddenly bringing him forward as a shield he said, "Just take the man."

"Get your hands off me!" Frank said trying to escape James hold.

"Stand the hell down!" Carrow shouted wary of all the movement around him.

"Calm down!" Aberfroth bellowed at them.

"What is-" Alice came through the door asking about the noise but before she could complete her sentence Carrow had whirled around shooting the gun now aimed at her.

Alice gasped and stumbled back a few steps, the room silent after the loud bang from the gun. She tentatively touched the hole in her stomach "Wha-"

"Alice!" Mary shouted from the deck above. She had come to the platform to investigate the noise and arrived just in time to witness the shooting.

James let go of Frank quickly getting his gun but before he could do any damage with it, Aberforth who was nearer to Carrow in the distraction grabbed his gun and punched him, knocking him down.

Alice had stumbled and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, Frank ran to her as she made a noise in pain. Mary didn't waste time with the drama folding below her or the stairs, in her rush she flew down towards Alice. She reached her just as James did on the opposite side, they all crowded around her as Frank settled her on the ground asking her uselessly. "How do you feel?"

"A little odd." Alice said disconcertingly staring up at the ceiling.

"Try not to move." Frank said as he looked at the wound.

Sirius alerted to the drama by the gun shot arrived and in a few moments seemed to have figured out the guilty party, with murder in his eyes he approached Carrow. "Get out of my way." he said to Aberforth quietly.

Aberforth blocked the man from view. "You're not killing him."

"Maybe not right away," Sirius replied dangerously.

"He's no threat now." Aberforth said as they faced each other.

Alice on the floor seemed more confused than anything as she asked no one in particular. "Why did he-"

Frank and James both got a good look at the injury as they pushed up her shirt. "Oh, wow, er...Nothing more than a mosquito bite." James reassured her, failing miserably.

"Big mosquito." Alice mumbled.

"Move." Sirius ordered Aberforth.

"Not going to happen." Aberforth said bravely and Sirius did look quite formidable in that moment.

Sirius aimed his gun at him then. "I'm not going to ask again."

"Sirius!" Remus said arriving just in time, a shotgun loaded in his hands. "We need him alive. Just tie him up."

Sirius stared down Aberforth a moment longer before he lowered his gun.

"Can you move your feet?" Frank asked Alice.

"Alice, stay with me." James said to her when she didn't reply.

"Can you move your feet?" Frank repeated, looking into her blue eyes.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Alice said deliriously.

"She's going into shock." Frank said.

"Alice, hon, you have to focus." Mary said her voice fearful, her wings kept fluttering as if she wished to take flight.

"The gun Aberforth, please." Remus said holding out his hand for it.

Aberforth handed it over without complaint while Sirius roughly tied up Carrow.

"Ahhh." Alice groaned in pain.

"Your infirmary working?" Frank asked James.

"Yeah, we got it stocked."

Frank started to lift Alice at that as just at that moment Peter's voice came over the intercom. "Captain we've been hailed by a cruiser, ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer."

They all looked at Frank once more who looked around him once before looking down at Alice, she had closed her eyes and tears fell down from her eyes silently. He swallowed the lump in his throat painfully before he stood up, his face determined.

"Change course. Run." he said to James.

James looked up in anger still crouched by Alice's side. "Hell with you. You bought this down on us. I'm dumping you with the law."

"James." Mary pleaded, her concern for Alice evident in her worried face.

"She's dying." Frank stated.

"You're not going to let her." James said.

"Yes, I am." Frank said coldly.

James stood up at that. "No, you can't." he sounded terrified for once.

"The Ministry won't let us walk." Remus said to them.

"Then we dump him in a shuttle and leave him for them." James snapped.

"Everybody's so mad." Alice stared up, her eyes unfocused.

"It's ok, love." Mary said petting her hair affectionately.

"Do you know what a stomach wound does to a person?" Frank said to James ruthlessly.

"I do." James replied, his fists clenched.

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are."

"You let her die, you'll never make it to the Aurors." Sirius said, it wasn't a threat but a promise.

"She'll still be dead." Frank said to him.

"You bastard, you think your life is the only thing that matters. What did you do?- Kill your folks for the family fortune?"

"I don't kill people!"Frank shouted.

"Then do your job." James replied forcefully.

"Turn the ship around!" Frank shouted at him.

"Enough! James, do it." Mary stood up interrupting both of them.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do on my ship-"James said dangerously before a noise of pain from Alice stopped him.

James and Frank looked at each other in a stalemate for a few seconds then James without breaking eye contact said. "Remus, change course."

"Help me get her up." Frank said to him immediately.

Remus went to the intercom in the room, slamming a button on it he said. "Peter, change course and go for hard burn. We're running."

* * *

Mary opened the doors to the infirmary, Frank and James a few steps behind her carrying Alice. They put her on the bed as Mary switched the lights on.

As James switched on some of the equipment as Frank asked. "You have an extractor?"

"Got a laser saw." James said.

"That's not good enough." to Mary he said. "Uh, my room, red bag."

Mary rushed out without another word.

James who had started to cut Alice's T-Shirt off said. "When this is over, you and me are going to have a personal chat."

Frank standing behind him said as he filled up an injection gun. "Won't that be fun?" handing it to James he said. "Dope her."

James put it in quickly and everything went dark for Alice.

* * *

Frank worked on Alice for a long while, getting the bullet out. James didn't leave the room for a moment not trusting Frank to be alone with Alice. Concern and guilt for her sharp on his mind, he assisted Frank where he could but had limited medical knowledge, he could only rely on Frank to do the job right.

Mary had joined them and although she didn't know any more than him, her quite presence reassured him.

Sirius stood outside looking in through the windows occasionally, most of his time spent pacing impatiently. Only Remus presence stopping him from going after Carrow right now.

* * *

It was nearly 3am when they were done. James stood looking at Alice his arms crossed, while Frank washed his hands at the sink. Mary was putting away some of the equipment.

"Can't do any more till she stabilises." Frank told them.

"Will she?" James asked.

"I can't say yet." Frank didn't turn around although he could feel James stare.

"I want to know what's going on here." Mary said to them both, her voice shaking slightly.

"Then why don't we find out?" James said meaningfully, before walking out the door.

"What are- NO!" Frank scrambled after James, Mary after a glance at the sleeping Alice followed behind them.

James didn't stop and within moments they were once more in the Cargo Bay.

"Stay away from that!" Frank made out as if to grab James but Sirius surprised him by appearing out of nowhere, grabbing him from behind in a headlock.

He could only watch helplessly as James walked towards his container asking Sirius casually. "Where's the Auror?"

"Secured." Sirius replied not even out of breath from restraining Frank. "Aberforth's with him. He seems to think he's not safe alone with me."

James pulled the container forward, turning the and lifting the handles to open the locks. Cold air hissed out as the air tight lock released.

"No." gasped Frank trying to get to the container.

Peter and Remus arrived down the stairs staring at the enfolding drama .

"Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for." James said to Frank as he kicked off the lid ignoring Frank's panicked scream of. "No, don't!"

For a moment all he could see was the white cloud of cold mist releasing form the box and he came closer, leaning in to get a better look.

Frank had stopped struggling and even Sirius let go as he took a few steps closer trying to see inside.

As some of the mist cleared James stared at the girl revealed in the box; she was a small thing, sleeping like a child holding their hands together, naked as the day she was born. The box was cushioned to accommodate her form and her fair skin was damp as if she just took a shower, dark red hair spread around her face.

In that moment she seemed almost magical to James, like a fairy coming out of the woods. He looked up at Frank once more, his thoughts flying all over the place and back down at the sleeping form of the girl. He couldn't remember ever being this inarticulate. "Huh."

The sound, quite though it was seemed to snap Frank out of his stupor and he made to step towards him but Sirius grabbed him quickly, securing him once more. "I need to check her vitals." he protested.

"Oh, is that what they call it?" James asked derisively.

"She's not supposed to wake up for another week," Frank said as he struggled to get a glance inside the box. "The shock-"

"The shock of what? Waking up?" James said cutting him off angrily. "Finding out she's been sold to some border-world baron?" here he turned his voice apologetic. "Oh-I'm sorry. Was this one for you?" putting his hands on the box to indicate the girl inside. "Is it true love?" he mocked. "Because you do seem a little-"

"Ahhhh!" The girl sat up in the box suddenly screaming.

James jumped away with a noise of surprise and the girl whirled towards him gasping, he backed towards where the others were gathered in astonishment as she looked around wildly. Frank just stared at her as making incoherent noises she tumbled out of the box, looking around fearfully at the unfamiliar surroundings she leaned back against the container.

Mary took her gown off to help the girl's modesty but before she could get near her, Frank broke free from Sirius slackened grip and rushed to her, crouching beside her slowly, his hand out clearly to show her he meant no harm. "Lily. Hey, it's okay."

The girl didn't respond to him but stared around at all the faces looking at her. Sirius's mouth was hanging open and Peter had backed up enough to be standing nearer to the door rather than in the room.

Frank grabbed her arms lightly and she seemed to panic more with the contact but he pleaded with her. "It's okay. It's okay."

She shook in his arms in fear but at length seemed to focus on his voice. "It's okay. I'm here."

Finally she seemed to recognise him and she whispered in surprised confusion. "Frank?"

Frank seemed relieved for a moment but Lily looking near tears started mumbling. "Frank, they- they talk to me." Frank looked pained at the hurt in her voice. "They want me to- they want me to hurt."

"They're gone." he comforted her.

"I-I don't want to..." she cried, looking at the crew in confusion and fear.

He grabbed her face in his hands this time looking clearly into her bright emerald eyes, the only of it's kind he seen in the galaxy. "They're gone. They're gone." he repeated firmly."They're gone. You're safe now. We're safe. We're safe."

Lily grabbed onto him as he reassured her. "I'm here, come here." she relaxed against him gradually, finally hugging him so tightly that it hurt but he held on as she cried into his shoulder.

Everyone else in the room just stared not quite knowing what to say. James looked at the crying girl as he asked. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

They were all gathered in various seats in the Galley except for Frank who stood before his audience, even Sirius had refrained from his usual quips. He sat in a chair staring at Frank along with the rest of them, waiting for an explanation.

Frank opened his mouth as if to speak but only took another deep breath. He had settled Lily in the Infirmary earlier with some difficulty as the sterile room had terrified her. She had been weak and disoriented, barely able to support her weight, the best thing for her then had been to rest, he had administered a sleeping pill under the watchful eyes of the Captain and now here he stood facing them, his jury and judge.

Hesitant and reluctantly he began his story. "I am very smart. I went to the best medacad on Orisis, top of my class. I finished my internship in eight months. Advanced is the term." he took a deep breath before saying. "And Lily just made it all look so easy. I want you to understand my full meaning. Lily was more than gifted. She- She's the cleverest girl you could know, not only that but the kindest, the bravest." he smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "There was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us-"

Sirius got up to refill his drink and Frank broke off what he was saying. The expression on their faces was clear enough, they wanted him to get on with it. James got up leaning against a wall and crossing his arms.

"We lived in the same boarding house and she had become to me like the sister I never had. After- after the Ministry took control of Orisis, they didn't send Lily to the labour camps or the other jobs they keep for second citizens. They said she was too special for that, that it would be a waste. I thought she got lucky, I've known her practically my whole life and just because she had some alien blood hadn't seem-" he stopped abruptly and took a controlled breath before starting again. "There was a school, uh, a government-sponsored academy. We had never heard of it, but she had to go. She had refused to run when the rest of her family had fled and stayed to fight and now they had her. I thought it was best for her, the best I could have hoped for in her circumstances. She was 19. I didn't hear anything for a long time. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She talked about things that never happened, mutual friends that didn't exist. Jokes- that we never-It was a code. It just said; They're hurting us. Get me out."

"How did you do it?" Remus asked in the silence.

"Money, and luck. My family are one of the old purebloods, can still trace our roots to Earth. Money got some people talking, but it was slow and I couldn't get near her. I was soon contacted by an underground movement. They said that she was in danger, that the government was playing with her brain that they would help me if they could but I would owe them a favour. I accepted. We couldn't get anywhere but a year ago I got a lucky break and someone on the inside started helping us. I was closer than ever with the combined help of the underground and their mole, I could sneak her out now and get her to Persephone, and from there, I could take her...wherever."

"Will she be all right?" Mary asked concerned for the fragile girl at the same time as Sirius who said. "What sort of favour?"

"I don't know if she'll be all right, or what favour they want. I don't know what the academy did to her, or why. I- I just had to help her."

The room was silent as everyone absorbed the information and everything it implicated.

"That's quite a story, son." Aberforth said at last.

"Yeah. It's a tale of woe. Very stirring." James said in a tone much different from Aberforth's. "But in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine."

"I never thought-" Frank said defending himself.

"No, I don't imagine you thought," James said approaching him directly. "In which consequences we have a kidnapped Auror on board, we got the Ministry hard on our trail, and Alice-" he broke off at that.

"How much does the Ministry know?" Remus asked.

"I can't say," Peter replied. "I killed the message pretty quickly, so they may just have had our position."

"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us." Sirius said pointing out the worst scenario.

"Till that Auror wakes up, we won't know either way." James concluded.

"So what do we do?" Sirius said to him.

"The job. We finish the job." James told them all. "I got word from Lockhart. She's waiting for us. We circle around to Whitefall, make the deal, get out, keep flying."

The crew seemed somewhat settled once James outlined a plan.

"What about us?" Frank said from behind him.

"Alice comes through and you and your friend get off at Whitefall."

"If she doesn't come through?"

"Well, then you're getting off a bit sooner I imagine."

Sirius grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

"That would be murder." Aberforth pointed out.

"He made a decision when he boarded our ship."

"He didn't shoot Alice." Mary said defending Frank.

"No, but somebody else on this ship did, because of him." Sirius said. "And I'm wondering why we haven't dealt with him,"

"Kill an Auror? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?" Remus said to him sharply.

"He can I.D us all." Sirius said slowly. "So it's either us or him and you might be self sacrificing enough to let him go but I'll kill him before I let him destroy this ship."

"You want to throw me out of the air lock, fine, but Lily is not a part of this."

"Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?" Peter said.

"We don't vote on my ship, because my ship is not the bloody parliament." James said angrily.

"This is insanity, James." Mary said. "I have to believe we're better than them, otherwise what's the point."

"Tell that to Alice." Sirius said.

"I will not sit by while there's killing here." Aberforth said with finality.

Sirius swore loudly as the room interrupted into chaos.

"Wait," James said raising his voice and silencing them all. "It is the way it is. We have to deal with what's in front of us."

"James, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway." Mary said quietly approaching him. "You throw them out, and you might as well shoot them yourself."

James turned to her angrily and they both had a silent battle of will before James said. "Are you done? Because you're not a part of this business."

He didn't wait for a reply before walking out.

He barely cleared the bridge when Frank, who followed after him asked. "What business is that, exactly?"

He turned around to face him, staring him down. Everything in his posture suggested that Frank might want to back off.

It didn't have the desired effect, Frank shrugged before saying. "I'm a dead man. I can't know? Is it gold? Drugs?" in a mocking way. "Pirate treasure?"

James didn't reply.

"What is it that makes you so afraid of the Ministry?"

"You don't want to go down this road with me." James said in quiet warning.

"Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them you certainly fit the profi-"

Frank never got to finish his sentence as James once again punched him hard on the jaw causing him to fall to the floor. James stared him down, his hand still clenched while Frank wiped the blood from his lip. In the doorway to the Galley stood Sirius holding his drink in his hand saying to James wryly. "Saw that coming."

* * *

James ripped the tape off Carrow causing the other man to wince in pain. They were inside one of the small passenger rooms, Sirius standing by the door threateningly.

"I'm in a tricky position." James said to him as he walked to stand beside Sirius. "I guess you know. Got myself a shipload of terribly strange folk making my life a little more interesting than I generally like. Chief among them a Ministry mole," with a look shared with Sirius. "Who likes to shoot at girls when he's nervous."

Carrow watched him as he approached him again. "Now I have to find out how close the Ministry is, exactly how much did you tell them before Peter scrambled your call." he walked back towards the door behind Sirius as the latter took out a dangerous looking knife. "So...I've given Sirius here the Job of finding out."

"He was nonspecific as to how." Sirius said as he picked his nails with the knife.

Carrow looked away, trying to hide his fear.

"Scare him," James whispered to him by the door.

"Pain is scary." Sirius said.

"Just do it right." James mumbled before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Sirius slowly walked inside taking a seat opposite Carrow who said. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"Golly, I've never been in trouble with the law before." Sirius said sarcastically.

"No, not like this you haven't." Carrow emphasised. "You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying-"

"It's a girl." Sirius said. "She's cute too, except I don't think she's quite right, you know. And that I think has everything to do with your employers." With a handsome grin he added. "But I guess you don't need her right in the head for some fun, her body looked just fine."

"That girl is a precious commodity. She's not to be harmed," Carrow said, "They'll come after her. Long after you bury me, they'll be coming."

"Oh," Sirius said chuckling. "I'm not going to kill you Carrow." he said smacking him playfully on his knee with the knife as he waved it around. "What's your first name, anyway?"

"Amycus." Carrow said.

"Amycus, no. See, I'm just going to cut you up till you tell me how much they know."

"They know everything. They know every name, every record. They know how many...piercings you've got."

Sirius stared at him a moment before getting up with a disgruntled noise. "Aw, see? No, they don't know a damn thing. It's all over your bloody face. I haven't even-man I was looking forward to some fun with you."

He paced around the small room annoyed. "Aren't you an officer of the law? Well, don't they teach you how to withstand interrogation?" he came closer saying accusingly. "You can't even tell a damn lie."

"Okay. I can see you're not the idiot you pretend to be."

"Wish I could say the same, Amycus, but this is disappointing as hell."

"Let me speak a language you will understand-money." He didn't look at Sirius as he spoke. "This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. Now, you kill me, there's nothing but if you help me out," He said looking at Sirius now. "You'll have enough to buy your own ship-better one than this old piece of crap."

Sirius raised a pierced eyebrow asking thoughtfully. "Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?"

"Yes, it does. You don't need to be a part of his marauding, you can rise above them."

* * *

"How the bloody hell did they find us? I thought you said we could get around them." James said as he joined Peter in the control room.

"It's not the Ministry." Peter reported.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It's a smaller vessel."

"Commercial?"

"Uh, yeah." looking at some monitors Peter said, "I read it as an older model Trans-U."

"I didn't think Trans-U still operated." James said.

"They don't."

"Get me a visual."

"They're still too far out." Peter said, looking at the radar.

"Get me something."

Peter went to some controls on the other side. Looking at some other screens, flicking a few switches. "I'm picking up a lot of radiation."

James came nearer to look at the readings himself as Peter said. "They're operating without core containment. That's...suicide."

Peter looked scared and James looked out the glass windows as if he could see into the ship nearby. When the ship finally came into sight it was clear enough what they were facing as James whispered. "Dementors."

The ship was gradually approaching their airspace.

"Oh, god." Peter said panicked. "Oh, god. Oh, god."

* * *

Aberfoth was in the infirmary, sitting on a chair facing the unconscious Alice as he read from a book. Lily was asleep on his other side, when an announcement came over the intercom throughout the whole ship.

"This is the Captain."

Sirius stood frozen in his cabin as he heard James.

"We're passing another ship."

Remus was in the passengers bay listening attentively, Frank nearby.

"Looks to be Dementors."

Remus closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"From the size, probably a raiding party."

James stood in the control room, laying out all the facts for his ship. "It could be they're headed somewhere particular."

Mary had sat down on her bed as she listened fearfully. "Could be they hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm."

Sirius snorted at that as he opened his weapons cupboard, contemplating which ones to arm.

"We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way."

"We're holding course. We should be passing them in a minute." James said his eyes still on the other ship. "So we'll see what they do. Remus you come on up to the bridge." James said before turning the comm off.

* * *

Remus walked quickly, Frank dogging his footsteps as he said. "Wait, uh, I don't understand."

Remus stopped to face him. "You never heard of Dementors?"

"Just campfire stories of people gone savage, the Ministry says it's an Alien disease affecting the normal population. Turned them into savage killers, that it hit the planets on the edge of space."

"They're not stories, although I wouldn't give much thought to it being an Alien disease."

"What happens if they board us?" Frank asked.

"If they take the ship, we'll wish for our deaths before they get to us."

Frank just stared at him.

"And if we're very, very lucky, we can avoid a Dementors kiss." Remus said before walking away.

Frank walked around the corner into the room Lily and Alice were both in. Aberforth sat quietly in his chair but they didn't say a word to each other as Frank walked past him to Lily, grabbing her hand to reassure himself.

* * *

Mary opened the box inside her bedside drawer, inside which was an lethal injection, she didn't want to die but she wouldn't let the choice be taken from her for a worse fate. She had so little choice already, she deserved to choose the manner of her death.

* * *

Sirius had loaded his guns and now made his way to the docking bay if any ship boarded them he wanted to be there for the welcome.

* * *

James and Peter watched, joined by Remus as the Dementors ship passed by them slowly.

"There's the magnetic grappler" Peter said pointing. "They get a hold of us with that-"

"Just tell me if they alter course." James said interrupting him.

Peter only looked back at the radar. James and Remus watched the other ship in tense silence and glanced down at the radar occasionally, until Peter said. "They're holding course."

James let out a breath, running his hands through his hair.

"Didn't expect to see them here." Peter said, still keeping his eyes on the radar.

"They're pushing out further every year, too." Remus said.

"Getting damn crowded in my sky."

* * *

James stared at the sleeping form of the girl. She really did look quite young, still wrapped in Mary's silk robe. The experiments or whatever she had gone through hadn't marked a single blemish on her freckled face. She slept so peacefully that he would have doubted she came out of that container if he hadn't seen it for himself. What had they done to her and why did they want her back so desperately? He wanted answers, he wanted to know why the Ministry wanted her.

He raised a hand unconsciously about to fix a bit of her hair that had landed on her face when a voice behind him startled him.

"Hey, Captain." Alice said quietly.

"Hey." James said turning to her cheerfully, hoping she hadn't noticed his actions and how intently he been staring at the other girl. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hello, Alice. What's the news?"

"I'm shiny, Captain. A-Okay." Alice said sounding lucid enough, though her eyes still looked unclear. James smiled at her. "I can't feel much below my belly, though, and it's getting cold."

James looked around the room searching for a blanket as he said. "Well, you just have to rest." he spotted one on one of the chairs near Lily's bed and grabbed it for Alice. "Something's going to break down on this boat soon enough. Who else is going to fix it?" he covered her with the blanket, tucking it around her.

"Oh, don't you worry. Doc fixed me up pretty good." Alice said a smile on her face, eyes half closed. "He's nice."

James held back a grin thinking it must be the drugs that caused her to say that out loud but said seriously. "Don't go working too hard on that crush, Doc won't be with us for long."

"You're nice, too." Alice said smiling at him. "But you can be a brat sometimes."

"Really? I thought you complained I was like that all the time." James said looking down at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"He wasn't going to let me die." Alice explained. "He was just trying to..." she seemed to forget her train of thought before she said. "It's nobody's fault. Okay?" she searched blindly for James hand and he grasped her reaching arm squeezing lightly.

"Just promise me that you're going to remember that."

James took her hand between both of his clasping it reassuringly he looked into her eyes, he thought of the unconscious girl lying on the bed behind him and said honestly. "I'll keep it in mind."

His answer seemed to satisfy her and she grinned at him. "You are a nice man, Captain. You're always looking after us. You just have to have faith in people."

Alice turned her head seeing Lily for the first time, she looked at her in wonder. "She's a real beauty, isn't she?"

James didn't reply he watched her eyes close slowly, though he could tell she was trying to fight it, her hand in James slackened as she lost to consciousness once more.

* * *

"It's just a standard immunization package," Mary said handing Frank a few small packages.

"Thank you." Frank said accepting them.

"I'm not sure it'll help though,"

"It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Mary asked genuinely concerned for them.

"I don't think so," Frank said honestly. "But I appreciate it." He turned to go but Mary's next words stopped him.

"Alice is very dear to all of us." Mary said to him.

Frank didn't know what to say or if his words even meant anything but he had to try. "I-I'm sorry...for my part in what happened."

Mary just looked at him and this perhaps encouraged him to try to explain, he approached her as he said "I mean, I- I don't know how to..."

Mary looked as if she understood what he was trying to say as he fumbled for words " What you did for you're friend that took courage and true friendship, she's lucky to have you."

"Yes, we're all singing his praise," James said coming inside as he overheard the last bit of their conversation. "I'm sure Alice wants to throw his a party."

Frank looked away embarrassed and uncomfortable with the knowledge that his actions had led to an innocent girl being harmed.

"What's your business here?" James asked him.

"It's my business, the usual." Mary said, daring him to say something. "Gave the boy a free ride since he's not long for this world."

Frank went red and looked between them both before he left, thanking Mary once more, whatever problem they had with each other he didn't want to get tangled up in it, he had enough problems of his own.

"What are you doing in my shuttle?" Mary asked James the second Frank walked out the door.

"It's my shuttle. You rent it." James pointed out.

"Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked."

"I just-why are you so insistent on helping them?" James asked

"Because it's the right thing to do. It's what separates us from them and I know you see it to if you weren't so concerned about keeping us all safe."

"Someone has to,"

"Stop trying to save us James, there's other people that need the rescuing now."

"Sirius says you're the wisest of us all." James said.

"Well he has to be right sometime." Mary said understanding the words for the apology he could not bring himself to say.

* * *

James caught up with Frank on the platform above the Cargo Bay. "You'll ruin her, too, you know."

Frank turned around to speak to him as James said. "This is the thing I see you're not comprehending, everyone on this ship, especially Mary. Their lives can be snatched away because of the Auror. You have a solution for that? A way around?"

Frank shook his head before saying. "I don't."

"Someone's going to have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you have the guts. I know you haven't got the time."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked apprehensive .

James let him suffer in silence for a moment then said bluntly. "Alice's dead."

Frank stared at James in silent disbelief, he hadn't truly believed it would happen. James turned around and walked away from him but Frank didn't follow him he stumbled a few steps back, then ran towards the infirmary arriving inside at a run to see Alice talking with Aberforth who sat by her bedside. The both looked up at his frantic entrance as he stood on the threshold panting slightly, out of breath.

Alice gave him a little wave and Frank raised his arm automatically, he turned to look behind him as if he could somehow see James, mumbling to himself. "The man's psychotic."

* * *

In the control room the Marauders gathered around, uncontrollable laughter echoing loudly within as James finished telling them the prank he just pulled.

"You are psychotic." Sirius said, still grinning.

"No, you should've seen his face. Oh." James said trying to speak through his laughter. "I'm a bad man."

They chuckled at that. Remus asked James. "And Alice is really okay?"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quickly." James said, grudgingly he added. "Doctor knows his trade, I'll give him that."

A small beeping noise came from the controls, Peter glanced at them before saying. "Being hailed. That'd be Lockhart."

"We're close enough for vid, put her up." James said.

Peter moved from his chair so James could look directly at the screen and Lockhart as he spoke, James turned on a camera and the screen flicked on with the image of a middle aged women.

"James Potter," Said the women on the screen.

"Hello, Mrs Lockhart." James greeted her.

"I have to say I didn't expect to be hearing from you anytime soon." Lockhart said getting to her point straight away.

"Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realise certain words were exchanged, also certain...bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's in the past. We're business people. Besides, your days of fighting over salvage rights are long behind you, from what I hear. What are you, Mayor now?"

"Just about. You telling the truth about that cargo? Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure."

"It's imprinted-Ministry, hence the discount."

"Oh, government goods, huh?"

"That doesn't work for you, no harm. Just thought you could use-"

"Ministry doesn't scare me. Just collecting data as they say. I like that you're up-front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town." Lockhart said nodding as she came to a decision.

"See you on the world." James said in farewell. He turned off the video before saying lightly. "I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again."

Sirius it seemed agreed with him. " If she meant to pay us, she would have tried to haggle it down lower."

"Just a little effort to hide it would've been-" Sirius said, stopping suddenly when James punched the wall, more than a little angry at how the past few day had turned out.

Remus said to him in the ensuing silence. "James, we don't have to deal with her."

"Yeah, we do." James replied, he kept clenching his bloodied fist as he stared at his knuckles.

"Here's an idea I've been working on, why don't we shoot her first?" Sirius pointed out.

"It is her turn." Peter said reasonably.

"That still doesn't get us what we need." James said.

"There's moons on this belt we haven't been to before. We could try our luck-" Remus started to make another plan but once more James spoke over them.

"Our luck? You lot notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern? You depend on luck, you end up on the drift, no fuel, no prospects- I'm not ever going to work for this Ministry. That isn't us. Not ever."

He stared at them all a moment meeting their eyes.

"Lockhart has got the money to pay, and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're going to deal with them one by one. We'll get through this. We're the fucking Maruaders."

* * *

They finally landed at Whitefall, near the coordinates Lockhart had sent. The land was a dusty desert, it was hot and humid but there was still plenty of greenery around the distant hills and nothing else for miles.

James, Sirius and Remus made arrangements to leave, James leaving Peter in charge while they were gone. Sirius was driving the luggage carrier, loaded with the cargo outside as James left alongside Remus. They arrived 20 minutes later at the meeting point.

"Nice place for an ambush." Remus commented to him as he observed their surroundings.

"Not gonna argue." James said looking down the small ravine surrounded by hills on all sides, there were only two way in, from where they approached and from the opposite side where Lockhart would arrive.

Sirius came behind them as James evaluated the area telling him. "I've buried the goods. She could have the best dogs in the galaxy and she's not going to find them unless we tell her where they are. Equipment's back on the ship."

James nodded and said. "All right mates, Lockhart is going to assume we buried the cargo, which means no action until she has what she wants. She'll come at us from the east, talk the location out of us, she'll have the Galleons to show us first, of course. We get it, give the location." James pointed to some distant point on the hills. "Sniper hits us from there and there."

"You think they're already in place?" Sirius said squinting against the sun as he tried to look at where James pointed.

"Probably," James said, he looked at Sirius who was putting his ear piece in that they would use to communicate, he asked. "Feel like taking a walk around?"

"Long as you're not planning to back down like we did with Fletcher,"

"Walk softly Padfoot. I want Lockhart to think they're still in place."

As Sirius moved off to follow his orders James called out to him. "Only kill if you have to. We just want to make the deal."

After Sirius had gone Remus said. "Don't think it's a good spot, Prongs. She still has the advantage over us."

"They always do. That's what makes us special."

* * *

James and Remus walked slowly as Lockhart arrived by horse from the other side, she was a big women in her forties, with narrow blue eyes and short curly blond hair, six of her men rode beside her. They all gathered in the middle facing each other.

"Ah, James." she greeted him, speaking to him condescendingly. "How you doing, boy?"

"Walking and talking."

"Is that Remus?" Lockhart asked with exaggerated surprise. "You still flying with this pureblood?"

Remus didn't answer her question and asked with a glance at her people instead. "A lot of men to haul three crates."

"Yes, well, I couldn't be sure my James here wouldn't be looking for some kind of payback. You understand."

"We're just doing a job, Lockhart, not interested in surprises."

* * *

The sniper had the two men in his sight, one of them with dark messy hair and glasses, the other slightly taller man with dusty brown hair as they stood talking to the boss, he just had to wait for her signal...

Suddenly he was pulled from behind, as somebody grabbed his legs, before he could raise the alarm he was hit by a piece of rock and passed out.

Sirius came forward, leaning on the ground so that the sniper the lackey was using was in his arms. He looked through it, his hand on the trigger as he watched James and Lockhart talking. His earpiece clearly transferring their voices over the distance.

* * *

Carrow took advantage of his unexpected escape, he went inside his old room, letting out a relieved breath to see his luggage still inside. He hurriedly picked up a bag to take out his transmitter. He just had to contact the Ministry. He switched it on but when he touched the touch screen to contact them the screen displayed a no connection message. He threw it against the wall in frustration and fumbled through the bag angrily, taking out his secondary handgun a moment later. The two weapons on him, he felt better equipped to deal with anything the crew might try.

* * *

"I don't see my cargo anywhere." Lockhart said looking around exaggeratedly.

"You're not going to until I'm holding 2000 Galleons." James said.

"Oh, come on, Potter. I'm supposed to take it on faith that you have the goods?"

James took out a sample from his pocket tossing it to Lockhart, she caught it easily enough examining it thoroughly.

"It's pure, Lockhart. You can feed it to that growing boy of yours. Genuine A Grade stuff, protein, vitamins, immunisation supplements."

Lockhart took a bite out of it as James spoke. "One of those would feed a family for a month-longer, two if they're not fond of their kids."

"Yep, that's the stuff." Lockhart said, handing it to one of her cronies.

She threw a heavy jingling pouch and James caught it effortlessly, glancing inside to check for the money.

"So where's the rest?" Lockhart asked.

* * *

Lily woke up suddenly, something had disturbed her sleep, she was restless. There was something wrong. "Frank?" she called out weakly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Asked the girl lying on the other bed.

Lily didn't reply, jumping down from her cot instead she took hesitant steps towards the door, not sure of her strength yet she walked carefully, glancing behind her to see the other girl sitting up, looking at her in concern.

She just walked past the door when she was suddenly grabbed by a man, He put one of his arm around her, with the other he pointed a gun at her head as he spoke in her ear. "Look at you, all woke up."

His breath was hot on her face and his grip secure around her, this man oozed with malice. She wanted to get away but her body seemed unable to listen to her commands.

The other girl had tensed, the man looked at her now speaking casually, "Oh, I'm sorry about what happened before, but make so much as a sound," he said taking out another gun to point at her. "The next one goes through your throat."

The girl looked away from the gun, not making a sound, as the man pulled Lily away.

* * *

"And east half a mile, bottom of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug." James said.

"I reckon I will." Lockhart said.

"Well, then."

"Yep." Lockhart said smiling.

Neither party turned their backs on the other and James had an amused smile on his face now. As if he knew how it was going to go down but he hoped differently.

"I'd appreciate it if you would all turn around and ride out first." he said to Lockhart still.

"Well, you see, there's kind of a hitch." Lockhart said, scratching her chin absently.

"We both made out on this deal. Don't complicate things." James tried one last time. He really wanted something to go according to plan today.

"I've got a simple rule." Lockhart explained. "I never let go of money I don't have to. Which is why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat, sniffin for scraps."

* * *

Sirius watched through the sniper as James took out the pouch of money, tossing it back at Lockhart, his voice came over the ear piece.

"We can still take back our goods and cut the deal."

"We're just going to walk away, Captain?" asked Remus.

"Guess that's up to Lockhart, here. Could be messy." James said.

"Not terribly. Oh, James, you're just not very bright, are you?" Lockhart said as if she spoke to a child.

James narrowed his eyes, looking towards one of her men he said. "That's quite a rifle. Boy must be your best shot to carry that."

"He's called Two-Fry. Always makes it quick and clean."

"Two-Fry. Nice hat."

That was all the signal Sirius needed as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The gunshot killed Lockhart's man, knocking the hat off him and in the same moment both James and Remus had their weapons out. Remus shot two more of her men, his aim right on target but one of Lockhart's man got a shot right at Remus chest, the force of the bullet pushed him of his feet and he crashed a few feet behind, out of breath.

James attention was diverted but only for a moment as he dodged the fire aimed his way, shooting back at her people.

* * *

Peter was in the control room, sitting in his chair casually. "Should think about asking the Captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall isn't exactly civilisation in the strictest sense."

"You don't have to worry about me." Frank said

"I always worry, about everything." Peter replied. "So, it's not out of my way."

Before Frank could say anything Alice's voice came over the intercom. "He took her. He took Lily."

Frank ran out of the room, Peter made to follow but a beeping alarm stopped him in his tracks, heading back to the controls he swore mumbling. "Oh, don't-don't you dare."

* * *

Between James and Sirius, they had Lockhart and her remaining men on the defensive, the horses they came on frightened by all the gunshots caused even more chaos.

As the gunfight continued, Sirius swore as he reloaded the rifle but in another few moments it was over as James fired below. Remus still on the ground fired and a man taking aim at James was shot. Lockhart still stood taking cover behind her horse, they had trapped her easily.

A bullet grazed James's arm and he shot the man who had fired a moment later, In the ensuing silence he asked. "Remus?"

"Ugh. Armours dented." Remus said ripping his shirt to get a good look, "Dammit, this is going to bruise."

"Well, you were right about this being a bad idea." James said as held out a hand pulling him up. He kept one eye on Lockhart his gun still aimed towards her.

"At least you admit it." Remus said.

"Potter, don't you take another step!" Lockhart ordered, a gun in her hand as she peeked out of cover.

James grimaced in annoyance as he walked towards them easily as Lockhart was trapped by her own horse, he pointing his gun straight at her.

"Now, I did a job and I've got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words in regard to my character. So let me make this perfectly clear. I do the Job and then I get paid."

James moved back looking down at Lockhart in disgust. "Go back to your little boy Lockhart and tell him about your bravery, keep running your little world."

Remus winced slightly as James joined him, Sirius came running up to them moment later. "James, It's Wormtail!" he shouted, holding out the radio in his hands. "We got a ship coming in! They followed us! The fucking Dementors followed us!"

* * *

Frank came running quietly down the bridge to the platform above the Cargo Bay, below him Carrow had a gun in one hand, with the other he was holding tightly onto Lily's arm as he moved across the room, pressing a button near the large double doors to open the doorway and ramp leading outside.

Frank didn't think, he only had one chance to surprise the man and catch him off guard. He jumped off the platform, aiming for Carrow below, they both fell to the ground form the force, Lily stumbled away, unharmed but frightened and confused.

He lay on the ground dazed and disoriented unable to get his bearing enough to move, Carrow lay down only a few meters away, his gun lying harmlessly on the floor between them.

Carrow groaned in pain but within moments he had spotted the gun and was crawling towards it slowly, as his arm landed on the weapon, Frank grabbed it ensuing a struggle between them. "No. Let go." he said as they grappled.

They fought for dominance briefly before Carrow got the upper hand elbowing Frank in the face, he reached once more towards the gun. Frank dazed looked to his side and spotted the other gun Carrow must have dropped and within moments had it pointed at him as he stood up shouting. "No, don't. Don't move."

Carrow raised his arms in surrender, the other gun only inches away from him.

"Dementors, incoming and headed straight for us." Peter's voice said over the intercom. "We are in the air in one minute."

Frank was terrified at the possibility of having to shoot, having never held a weapon before but his arm was steady as he pointed it at Carrow on the ground.

"You're going to do that? You're going to kill an Auror in cold blood? I know what you did for that girl. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer." Carrow cajoled, Frank knew that he was right, that he should shoot before Carrow managed to hurt them more. But saying you were going to kill someone was a lot easier then actually doing the deed.

Frank glanced at Lily, who leaned against some cargo, breathing heavily. She looked faint, the little colour she had gained during her rest lost once more.

Carrow spoke reasonably as if explaining something simple."I don't want to hurt anybody. I have a job to do, to uphold the law. That's what we're talking about here. There is nowhere you can take her, that the Ministry won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me." Carrow slowly reached for the gun once more.

"No, I said- I said don't-don't move." Frank shouted, unable to shoot but unwilling to put the weapon down.

"It's your call." Carrow said finally, his hands hovering inches away from the gun.

The noise of fast approaching horses thundered behind him, Frank distracted glanced behind him through the open door for just a second but it was just enough time for Carrow to grab the gun, he shot at Frank who realised his mistake as he dived out of the way at the last instant, taking cover behind some cargo.

Carrow ran towards Lily, grabbing her arm painfully and using her as a shield as Frank aimed the gun at him once more.

The gunshot had drawn Mary out of her shuttle who had so far been unaware of the drama taking place nearby. She came in time to see Carrow standing in the middle of the cargo bay below her, pointing a gun at Lily's head as he said to Frank. "I'm not playing anymore. Anybody makes so much-"

James had walked in quickly through the large double doors behind Frank who was still in a stalemate with Carrow. He seemed to have understood the situation in a quick look. Lily frightened and disoriented, Frank holding a gun like a rookie and Mary watching helplessly from the platform above.

Without thinking, without any hesitation and before Carrow could comprehend his presence James shot him right between the eyes killing him mid sentence.

Lily screamed, stumbling away from the dead body, she fell to the floor backing away from the body on the floor.

Frank still stood pointing the gun uselessly at where Carrow had been standing a moment ago.

James didn't stop, he walked right up to Carrow grabbing the body by the arms to drag him out, Sirius and Remus came running inside moments later.

"Sirius!" James shouted.

Sirius came to a stop, looking at the body in disgust before he helped James carry it quickly out of the ship. Remus went straight to the intercom buzzing Peter to let him know that they were on board.

Frank seemed to unfreeze and ran towards Lily who shook on the ground, her body was ice cold and she couldn't stop staring where the body had been.

James and Sirius threw the body out making it inside just as the doors closed behind them. Peter didn't waste a moment longer and they were in the air quickly.

James cast a glance towards Lily as he went up the platform, to see both Mary and Frank by her side, he didn't have time to asses more than the fact that she was unhurt physically by Carrow, as Padfoot rushed towards the control room and the two of them were joined by Remus following behind.

Hurrying inside the room James asked Peter. "How close are they?"

"About 20 seconds from spitting distance."

"Well, lose them." Sirius said.

"Give me the vid." James said and Remus flicked on a screen. It showed a much larger ship, hot on their tail.

James asked Peter quietly so as not to distract him. "How close do they need to be to fire those grapplers?"

"Come on, Peter, you dumbass, dodge them." Sirius said as the Dementors ship gained on them.

"If everyone could just be quiet a moment." Peter said as he concentrated on getting them away.

"I need Alice in the engine room, please."

"Can she even-" Remus began to ask but James talked over him.

"Get her in there now." James said to Sirius.

Sirius ran out of the room, passing Mary on her way in. James said to her urgently. "I want you to get in your shuttle. Get the civilians and get ready to go."

"We can't just leave you here." Mary protested.

"Yes you can. You hate me on your good days anyway."

"James, don't do this."

"We get boarded, you take off. Head for town. We might be able to stop them from following you."

"They'll kill you or worse."

"Mary. Go." Mary looked at him fearfully before giving a short nod. It was all James needed and he turned back to the controls asking Peter "How are we doing?"

"I don't mean to alarm anybody." Peter spoke slowly. "But I think we're being followed."

* * *

Sirius carried Alice in his arms, and out the Med Bay Aberforth beside him. Mary approached them with Frank and Lily by her side.

"Come with us," Mary said to Aberforth.

"No, I think I can help Alice out. Keep them safe." he said indicating towards Lily and Frank, before hurrying after Alice and Sirius.

Frank gave one last look towards them hurrying in the direction of the engine room before he followed behind Mary to her shuttle.

* * *

"Captain maybe you should take the helm," Peter said as they went through a narrow gap between mountains. "Can't keep this up."

James took over and he dodged and manoeuvred just ahead of the Dementors ship. James loved to fly and had been one of the best pilots in the Academy, during the war his experience had gained a whole new level and now he used his every skill to outsmart a stronger ship.

"Alice, how are we doing?" James said through the intercom connected to the Engine room. "Gonna need a little push here."

"You want me to go for full burn?" Alice voice came through the intercom.

"Not just yet. But set up for it." James said.

* * *

"You know where the press regulator is?" Alice asked looking between Sirius and Aberforth doubtfully.

Aberforth looked around him before pointing to a large box by the wall.

Alice looking pleased said. "Head of the class." she coughed before speaking to James."We're ready for full burn on your mark."

* * *

"Full burn? That won't cause a blow back, burn us out?" Remus said to James.

"Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us," he thought for a moment, then said. "We're going to do an Ivan."

"It's just crazy enough that it might work." Peter said.

"Alice, how would you feel about pulling a crazy Ivan?" James asked eyes on the screen.

* * *

"Always wanted to try one." Alice said who despite looking tired, seemed excited at the prospect. "Sirius, open the port jet control, cut the hydraulics."

Sirius looked around, hoping something would jump out at him but then he shrugged helplessly. "Where the hell is-"

"Look. Look. Look where I'm pointing." Alice interrupted him, pointing to the correct part by the engine.

Sirius went to long box, opening the lid.

"Okay. Now, It's real simple."

Inside the box, It was full of wires and computer chips, Sirius didn't know it head or tails and he looked at Alice annoyed.

* * *

"They're on us." Remus said.

"Alice." James said. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on." James mumbled his eyes on the different screens around the Control room, monitoring everything.

"Okay." Alice said through the intercom.

"Everybody hold onto something." James said.

Peter and Remus both gripped something tightly but neither of them sat down or moved away from the screens.

* * *

In the engine room Alice gripped the wall, but a moment later Sirius was by her side holding onto her.

Aberforth had gripped some pipes alongside the wall and Sirius had to give him some credit. The old man hadn't panicked once throughout everything and had turned out to be useful.

* * *

"Here's something you can't do." James said, pulling a button and then reversing it.

The engines turned off for a second, the turbines quickly flicked around and just as quickly blasted back to full power. They flew in the direction the Dementors ship was coming from, just as fast as before, passing below it harmlessly.

"Now!" shouted James.

* * *

Aberforth and Sirius were both by the components Alice had pointed out earlier following her instructions.

"The engine in the centre started whirring faster and faster, too fast for the human eye to follow, the whole room lit up as the engine blasted full burn.

* * *

It had been too quick for the Dementors to do anything and they wouldn't be able to turn around quickly enough to catch up to them.

The ship shook from the blast but James's grip remained steady as he flew them out and away from Whitefall.

James grinned as they entered space once more and Remus laughed with relief.

Peter looked at James as he laughed at their close escape.

"Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Sirius voice came over the intercom."No way can they come around in time to follow us now."

James pressed a button, turning on the ship wide intercom. "We're good people. We're out of the woods."

"We should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station." James said as he set a course for the ship, putting it to automatic controls. "We'll need to do some patching up."

"I hope we got paid today then." Peter said.

"We did." Remus replied.

"I say this deserves a celebration mates." James said, clapping his hands together and leading the way out. "I'm going to get out the drinks, tell everyone to gather in the galley."

* * *

"Should really have the doctor look at this." Mary said as she pressed a cool cloth to Aberforth's head, where he been injured in the engine room.

"It's not so bad." Aberforth told her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." Mary said as she put the cloth away. The were in her room, sitting on the large sofa as she tended to him

"I didn't say that."

Mary looked at him as she waited for him to say more.

"Is this what life is out here?" He asked her quietly. "I've been here just two days. Fallen in with criminals. I've seen a man shot by the Captain and I'm not even sure if I think he was wrong." he seemed conflicted as he looked at Mary for answers.

"Aberforth..." Mary said, trying to find the words to console him. "These times are difficult and sometimes you end up doing things you never thought yourself capable of just to survive."

"I believe I just-" he looked away from her tormented by his thoughts. "I think I'm on the wrong ship."

She was silent for a moment, thinking about what he said before she replied. "Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be."

Aberforth stared at her as Mary grabbed his hands offering support.

* * *

In the Passenger bay Lily had been given the room opposite Frank's. The room was small, but peaceful, with few furnishings, decorated in warm neutral colours. Lily had slept once more while Frank settled the few items he managed to buy for her in Persephone.

She made a small movement and Frank walked to her bed to see her waking up. "The shot I gave you helped you sleep." Frank said adjusting her blanket unnecessarily.

"I slept for so long, didn't I?" she asked him, her voice scratchy from sleep.

"Just a little while." Frank assured her. "And when you're better we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place."

Lily gave him a watery smile, reaching out an arm to grasp his hand. She stared at him a while as if to reassure herself that he was really here, that he had saved her and they were safe for the moment. "I didn't think you'd come for me."

"Well, you're an idiot." Frank replied softly.

Lily smiled at the insult given so affectionately and Frank reached down to hug her, he could feel her tears on his shoulder but she didn't make a sound and he let them fall silently, closing his eyes. They were both safe for the moment and once Lily had her strength back, between the two of them they would figure something out.

* * *

"The girl's a problem. The Auror said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her being all special, important to the Ministry brass." Sirius said as he stood in the control room with James who was monitoring their flight. "Sooner we dump those two, the better."

"Maybe."James said running a hand through his hair as he fiddled with some controls not meeting Sirius's eyes.

"Ah hell, I know what it is."

"What?" James asked baffled.

"It's your damn hero complexion, I thought it might be a problem, saw some clues but I hoped I was wrong."

"Hero complexion? I just think-" James started to say defensively before Sirius interrupted him.

"Is it her bright green eyes? Or the lovely red hair?" he didn't give James a chance to reply as he carried on. "Because I know you James I'll tell you that isn't it, It's because she's running from the Ministry and you just have to save her, don't you? You just love to piss them off."

"Thought you did too."

"I do, but not for some strangers especially not ones that caused Alice to get shot."

"Alice doesn't blame them." James pointed out.

"Alice is too naive for her own good. She doesn't see trouble the way you and I do."

"Don't let her hear you say that," James warned. "I didn't think you want to turn them away."

Sirius expression softened but he said truthfully. "Girl's too unpredictable, having her onboard is too unpredictable, the damn Auror, scum that he was tried to discourage me when I implied I might be up to some fun with her. Seemed concerned to get her safely."

"That tactic always works to find the worth of Cargo." James mused, thinking that Sirius regardless of who he might end up hurting would always be willing to make the brutal decisions to save those he considered family and James knew he didn't want to turn these people away but he would if he thought they would bring trouble to the crew. James sometimes wished that he could always follow through with his threats as easily. They however had another mystery on their hands, prompting James to ask. "Funny how the auror got out of his room, you tie him up well?

"Clearly not, bastard got out didn't he? Anyhow, it all turned out just fine. Maggots are the only ones that are gonna find him now."

"He did try to make a deal with you, right?" James asked him unconcerned, he believed in Sirius without a doubt. Sirius had the capability sure, but he was loyal to James.

Sirius grinned at him and James had a crooked smile in place. "How come you didn't turn on me, mate?"

"Money wasn't good enough." Sirius said dramatically, he started listing points on his fingers as he said. "Then I have to leave the damn ship, find a whole new crew and no way would Moony have bought the story of my innocence. I don't want to be the damn captain anyway, way too much responsibility. "

"You're right, you couldn't handle it anyway."

"Couldn't handle it? Just watch mate when there's mutiny on your ship cause they want me in charge."

* * *

Frank made his way towards the control room, passing Sirius in the corridor, who made sure to barge into him as he passed.

He didn't say anything, he understood the message Sirius portrayed at every turn. He was an unwanted guest and Sirius wanted him out. He went inside the control room to see James laying down on the pilot's chair his feet up on the console as he hummed to a song contently.

"You need me to look at that?" He asked, startling him as he looked back suddenly.

He relaxed when he saw who it was, Frank didn't imagine he looked particularly threatening as he stood there in his slacks and shirt.

James glanced at the injury on his shoulder and shook his head. "It's just a graze."

He turned back to look out the window and into space and Frank moved forward slowly towards the other chair in the room, he stood by it as he asked with forced casualness. "So, where do you plan on dumping us?"

"There's places that might be safe." James told him, keeping his eyes on the stars. "If you want the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move. And we never stop moving."

Frank was quite for a moment absorbing what Captain Potter had just said, puzzled he said. "I'm confused. No, wait. I-I think maybe you're confused."

James ran a hand through his hair unconsciously before explaining."It may have become apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. You're not weak and that's something. You live by my rule, you keep an eye on your friend. You could maybe find a place here, till you find someplace better."

Frank stared at him, wondering at the true reason for this complete turnaround. "Uh, I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can. How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

James didn't seem offended in the slightest, in fact he was pleased by Frank's assessment of his character as he said cheerfully. "You don't know me, so let me explain this to you once. If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed. "

Frank stared at him incredulous, he asked. "Are you always this sentimental?"

"I had a good day."

"You had the Ministry on you, criminals, and savages. Half the people on the ship have been shot at or wounded, including yourself. And you're harbouring known fugitives."

"Well, we're still flying." James said, he smiled at Frank for the first time, it changed his face, making him look younger.

Frank was more freaked out by this discussion than anything else on the ship so far. "That's not much."

"It's enough." James said firmly. He had his ship, everyone was safe and they could fly, everything else was just the minor details, small print on a contract and as Sirius would say not worth reading too closely.

Frank didn't have anything to say to that and he walked out of the room quietly, leaving James to stare at his galaxy a content smile back on his face.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Although this story will be heavily influenced by Firefly, it will eventually head into its own direction and plots. I hope you enjoy it and if so leave a review letting me know. For now I'm planning to post one chapter every other month but you can expect them to be big ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Firefly and Harry Potter belong to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

* * *

The bar was seedy, exotic music playing and belly dancers flowing among the customers. It was packed and the noise in the room easily covered the conversation between the three men in the back, one of the dancers made her way towards them moving through the tables and unnoticed by anyone else in the room slipped a piece of paper into the man's hand.

James potter tucked in the note not pausing in the card game he was playing against Sirius and Remus. His head ached, and he could tell that the drinks weren't helping but this day seemed more appropriate than any other to drink to oblivion.

He raised the stakes and put down his pair, causing Remus to comment. "That's a bold move."

"I live on the edge." he said, finishing the last of his drink.

Remus just smiled, showing his cards and collected his winnings, he had neither the smugness that Sirius would have had at winning nor the cocky assuredness James would have had at besting his mates. Remus simply collected them as if he known that's what was going to happen and the outcome had come as simply predicted.

"Nice move prongs," Sirius said. "Why don't you just give him the money next time and call it a game."

"I've given some thought to relocating from the edge, I could move to the middle." James said mildly looking at all his money being tucked in Remus wallet.

"A toast. Toast! Quite. SHUT UP!" said a loud voice from behind them getting the attention of most of the patrons in the bar, the music turned off abruptly and the dancers all stood gazing at the large man who had shouted from the bar. Seeing that he finally had their interest he started drunkenly, "I've...uhh...I've got words...I'm saying...This is an auspicious day. We all know what day it is."

"What day is it?" Sirius asked behind them but neither of his friends replied.

"A glorious day for all the proud members of The Ministry Alliance." the man said as if he heard Sirius question. "Purging day!"

James turned back to his friends as many patrons shouted their agreements to the speech made by the man who carried on loudly. "The end of the mudblood infestation and the dawn of a new galaxy."

"Yeah!"

"We put them in their place!"

Sirius picked up his empty glass abruptly, getting up from the table quickly. "Next rounds on me mates."

"Sirius..." Remus started warningly but Sirius didn't give him time to say more before he left.

"I'm gonna radio in with Peter." James said. "Let him know that he might need to pick us up earlier than expected."

They both watched as Sirius went up to the bar right next to the man who had given the speech, handing some coins over to the bartender he ordered refills for their table.

"Hey, you gonna drink to the Ministry with me?" the man said to Sirius who was putting his wallet away.

"Six years today, the Ministry sent the blood traitors and mubloods running, pissin their pants." He chuckled but when Sirius didn't join in his amusement he looked him up and down, his eyes narrowing. "You know you look kinda sympathetic to them."

"I have a resting sympathetic face, you know like people have a resting bitch face?" Sirius replied not looking at the man at his side. He was aching for this fight and all the reasons to keep a low profile kept disappearing every second.

"You didn't toast. Ya know I'm thinking-"

"Don't go hurting yourself." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"-You one of those sympathisers."

Sirius finally gave the man his attention, drinking his shot the bartender put in front of him he said casually. "I'm thinking that you probably shouldn't think a lot but you don't hear me complaining." he gave a charming smile. "So why don't we just ignore each other till I go away?"

"They were a bunch of cowardly, inbred fuckers. Should have been killed off every galaxy."

Sirius slammed his glass down. "Say that to my face."

The man faced him standing to his full height and towering over him. "I said you're a coward, inbred fucker who shoulda been killed along with all the mudblood scum. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Sirius grinned. "I just wanted you to turn around so he can get behind you."

The man tuned just in time to be punched by James who knocked him to the ground.

"Drunks are so cute." Sirius said, toeing the man with his boots who had yet to get up.

The silence in the bar made them both look up, at the other customers who all looked hostile, more than a few had gotten up from their seat.

"Fucking hell." Sirius said. They both prepared themselves for a fight they would be vastly outnumbered in.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Every fucking time." Remus said with the air of someone scolding his wayward children. "Fine, let's do this." with that statement he jumped on the nearest man starting the brawl.

During the hustle in the next few minutes James was thrown out the window and landed roughly on the ground outside. Still on the dirt he radioed the ship. "Peter, how are we doing on that early pick up? We've introduced ourselves to the locals and a grand entrance would not go amiss."

He put the radio away as another man was outside through the bar doors bu Remus following behind a moment later. The men followed them outside, attacking once more.

James punched his attacker and in a moment reprise asked. "Where's Padfoot?"

Before Remus had a chance to reply three men were thrown out the window James's fall had broken and Sirius followed out the door a moment later.

The fight had followed them outside with the three of them facing a dozen of the bar's regulars. The overwhelming number finally had them on the defensive and towards the edge and to a long drop below.

James let out a laugh seeing that they were cornered. "Ha, there is just an acre of you gentlemen in there, isn't it?"

"This is why we lost you know, superior numbers."

"Thanks for the re-enactment Moony." Sirius said, he shook his head like a dog looking a bit out of it. He was bleeding slightly form his head where someone had managed to hit him with a bottle.

The man James had knocked out came ahead of his friends, pulling out his gun and aiming it at them.

"Hey man, those aren't the kosher rules." Sirius said.

"I'm thinking somebody needs to put you animals down. What do you think?"

"I think we're harder to kill than it looks." as if James words were a signal, The Golden Snitch appeared in view, emerging from the drop below.

The ramp opened behind them as Peter's voice said announced from the ship. "Everyone there go back inside or we will blow this bar up."

The customers looked at the large ship facing them and backed off back towards the bar, James with a last glance behind jumped on board behind Sirius and Remus, giving a little wave as the ramp closed on the outside world.

Once inside Sirius couldn't help himself. "Ha! Locals, can't even tell a transport ship hasn't got guns on it." still grinning he impersonated Peter's voice. "We will blow this bar up, ha!"

James and Remus headed towards the Control room while Sirius split up from them with a wave towards his cabin.

"My thanks Wormtail." James said entering the room. "Nice save as always."

"Ahh, it was nothing."

James looked around at the monitors asking nonchalantly. "And how are our passengers?"

"They're fine, so what happened?" Alice said all of a sudden rolling into view from below the console her tools beside her. She looked excited, probably some of their fight had gone through the radio. "Was it a terrible fight?"

"Oddly enough, it was." Remus replied, he was inspecting his reflection in one of the monitors where a large bruise was forming above his cheek.

"Why do you guys always get into these troubles?" She asked exasperated.

"Wha-I didn't start it." James said defensively. "Just wanted a quite drink."

"Funny, Prongs, how you always seem to find yourself in a Ministry friendly bar on this day, looking for a quite drink."

"This is just another sign of your tragic space dementia, all paranoid and crotchety. Breaks the heart, Moony."

Alice chuckled, entertained by their antics. "Well at least you lot seem in a better mood, almost sounds like you had a good time there."

"Did we at least make contact?" Peter asked, he wanted to know which direction to start heading the Snitch.

"Ladies and gents, we have ourselves a job." James said handing the note passed to him over to Remus. "Take us out of this world, Wormtail."

* * *

Lily slept fretfully, her nightmares consistently pulling her into the dark. She could remember the bright lights, the sterile room, she was strapped down to a chair again as they examined her and voices, so many voices talking to her and that one particular one, that was better at getting through then any other.

She woke screaming, they had her again, and she was back in that horrible medical room. She got up, expecting there to be resistance but the straps that held her down were missing and she nearly fell in her haste to get away, upsetting a tray nearby.

Frank came running to her side almost immediately. "Lily?" he said cautiously. "Hey, it's ok. It's me, remember?"

Lily had her hands covering her face, clenching and unclenching her hands, she took deep breaths to calm herself and not to cry. It had felt so vivid, she could feel those hands touching her, hooking her up to another damn piece of equipment.

"You know who I am?"

She gathered her hair and tied it in a messy bun. "Yes Frank, I know who you are." she snapped irritably. She didn't have to say, he could tell from her expression the implied. _Yes Frank, I know who you are. I'm not an idiot, possibly have PTSD but who knows? Certainly not me._

"Were you dreaming again?" Lily pulled herself together, while Frank hovered around her worriedly. "Did you dream about that-that place?"

"It's not relevant." she said tonelessly, what did it matter about her nightmares, she wasn't sure she wanted to remember, maybe it was best that things were so fuzzy. She just wanted to go back to normal when she at least could find peace in her dreams.

She looked around at the infirmary in distaste, she been in there all day as Frank did more and more test determined to find out what had happened to her, she must have fallen asleep. Frank seemed hesitant but determined as he said. "If you can talk about what happened there...I know its hard Lily, but the more I know, the faster you'll get better."

"Why? What's the point? We can't go back. Just stuck here, doing nothing. I...I need to do something. I'm gonna go crazy in this room all day."

"No, no you can't, you need to rest." Frank said miserably. "It-It's too dangerous to go back. This is safe for now."

Lily looked equally miserable at the idea of being stuck here for the foreseeable future. With nothing to do, her mind kept wandering down memories best kept forgotten.

Trying to think of something to cheer her up with, he said. "We're on a ship, should be adventurous."

Lily looked around the room as if she could see the whole ship from here. She recognized enough details to make a calculated guess. "Midbulk transport. Standard radion accelerator core, class code 03-K64. Snitch."

"Well, that's something." marvelled a voice behind her as a man walked in, he was tall, with jet black messy hair and hazel eyes covered with round spectacles. He looked scruffy as if he just been in a fight. Lily thought she recognised him but couldn't quite place where they had met before. "Even I can't remember all that."

He walked right past her, not bothering with introductions as he went to the sink near Frank, washing his hands, she saw a cut on his bloody knuckles at the same time as Frank asked. "Want me to look at that?"

"It's nothing." he said, pouring some disinfectant on it. He hissed at the stinging sensation, clenching his hand tightly. Lily didn't think it was anything serious but she winced just the same.

"I think some guy's face might disagree with you on that."

"Well they tell you. Never hit a man with a closed fist but it is on occasion hilarious." he ripped a tissue, patting his injury dry.

"Wouldn't know." Frank replied, Lily could tell just by Frank's posture that he did not like this man very much. She watched their interaction with narrowed eyes, for some reason she felt at a disadvantage. "So the...fight didn't draw any attention?" Frank asked with a glance towards her.

"No Ministry, just a regular old fight." the man said understanding what Frank meant. "Nobody here wants the Ministry on their tail Doc, that's why you're here."

"I thought I was here because you needed a medic on board."

"Well, not today." he said, scrunching up the piece of tissue he was using and tossing it in the bin.

He walked out of the room without another word to either of them.

"That's the captain, James Potter." Frank informed her.

"He seems friendly." Lily said, the sarcasm practically dripping from her tone.

* * *

James walked out of the infirmary, he felt jittery and restless and couldn't quite understand why.

"Captain, how's the girl?" Aberforth asked, approaching him.

"Odd, a little whimsical, seems calm enough though." They both heard loud arguing behind them between the doctor and his patient.

They stared through the glass window at the red head who looked thoroughly annoyed as she spoke with the Doc. "That young man is very brave." Aberforth commented.

"Yeah," James turned back to the priest adding mockingly. "He's my hero."

"He gave up everything to free her from that place, went from being one of the most promising Doctor for the Ministry on the Central planets to hiding on the fringes of the system. There aren't many people who would have done that."

"Suppose not." James said, he was done with this conversation. He didn't know what point the priest was trying to communicate with this talk but he was sure that he wasn't interested.

The priest however had other ideas as he followed behind him. "There's not many people who would take them in either."

James stopped walking, giving the priest an annoyed look as he was asked. "Why did you?"

"Same reason you're on board Shepherd, I need the fare."

Aberforth laughed at his reply. "And you're not aware that neither of the passengers pay you a tenth of what you and your crew make on one of your jobs?"

"Are you referring to our perfectly legitimate business enterprises?" James asked making his way to the engine room. His steps were quick eager to loose his unwanted shadow.

"I'm wondering why a man so anxious to fly under Ministry radar would house known fugitives? The Ministry had her there for a purpose, whatever it was, they will want her back. And you're not overly fond of the boy, so why risk it?"

"Because it's the right bloody thing to do." James said turning back to him as they finally arrived at the engine room. "Oh, would you look at this?" he said exasperated, the engine room was a mess, with wires and cables all over the place and tools scattered about.

He walked inside trying to locate his mechanic within the mess. "Alice!" the hum of the engine was the only noise in the room and he turned back heading out.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you yourself know why you're doing it." Aberforth said persistently.

"Well, what about you Shepherd, how come you're flying with us criminals? I mean shouldn't you be off bringing religion to those far off planets or something?"

"Oh I've got heathens plenty right here." Aberforth said giving him a significant look.

"If I'm your mission Priest, it'll be best to give it up. You're welcome on my ship, god isn't."

They arrived in the Galley to find it empty. "Where the hell is that girl?" James said almost to himself.

* * *

Violin music played in the background as Mary brushed Alice's hair, it was a method that she knew calmed and relaxed a person. Point in fact Alice had her eyes closed, a serene expression on her face as Mary said. "I wish I had something to style it with, but it's quite short."

"It's okay." Alice said, not caring much about it either way.

"You have lovely hair." Mary said soothingly, meaningfully she added. "I'm sure the Doctor would agree."

She couldn't see Alice's face but she could hear the surprise in her voice. "Who, Frank? No he's much too...I mean, I'm just-Do you think I should do something with my hair?"

Mary chuckled. "We can experiment, if you want." she said reassuring her friend. "We might even get wild later and introduce you to some make-up." Mary tilted Alice's chin up observing her features, her face in contrast to her friend was impeccably made up but Alice's beauty had a natural innocence Mary had never quite managed to pull off.

She continued brushing her hair but Alice asked a moment later. "You ever do this for any of your clients?"

"Very occasionally, not all of them have enough hair to get a brush through."

Alice turned to face her and her short blond hair slipped through Mary's grasp as her friend asked tentatively. "Did you ever have to service a really hideous client? With like boils and the like?"

"A companion chooses her own clients." Mary said firmly. "That's guild law." if she said it enough times she thought she might convincingly believe it herself. This is what I want with my life. I choose this for myself because I wanted to not because this was the only way she have any freedom left. In her world her blood meant she was only good for some things and she had made the best with what she had.

Alice looked unsure so Mary added for her benefit. "Physical appearances don't matter so much, you look for compatibility of spirits...I know it sounds like a lot of hogwash but it's like leaving the rose behind even though it's more beautiful, it's full of thorns and it could prick your finger whereas pulling a lily is harmless. You try to feel the energy of a person-"

"And then you try to feel the energy of their credit account." James said surprising them both with his unexpected appearance, "It has a sort of aura." he finished in an imitation of her calm tone.

"What did I say to you about barging into my shuttle?"

"That it was manly and impulsive?"

"Yes, precisely. Only the exact phrase I used was don't."

James gestured towards Alice. "Well, you're holding my mechanic hostage, and Alice what the hell's going on in the engine room?" Alice looked confused as he complained. "Where there monkeys? Maybe some terrifying space monkeys got loose?"

"I had to rewire the grav thrust because _somebody_ won't replace that crappy compression coil." Alice explained pointedly.

"Well, get that place fixed up. It's dangerous in there, and you don't get payed to get your hair brushed."

"Well at least I do something besides bossing my friends around." Alice snapped as she furiously walked past him and out the door.

Mary gave him an infuriated look as he called after Alice. "I have a bloody ship to run!" she started packing away the accessories she pulled out and cleaning up the mess they created, James still stood inside and she ignored him effortlessly.

"So, what you're servicing the crew now?" he asked her shortly.

"Mm. In your lonely, pathetic dreams." James made a disgusted face and she added impatiently. "What do you want?"

He didn't reply, tinkering for a moment with her knick knacks. "We have a job." he said finally.

"Congratulations." Mary said completely deadpan. "This job wouldn't be on a decently civilised planet, where I could screen some respectable clients, perhaps?"

"Respectable clients." James repeated as if the word left a sour taste in his mouth. "That seems a bit of a contraindication."

"Don't start." Mary said reaching out and taking her things away from his hands. She put them back as they were, her back to him.

"There's um...we haven't got a location yet." he told her referring to her enquiry about which planet they were going to port at next. "We'll be landing on a Skyplex next, run by a man called Malfoy."

"Never heard of him." she told him, wondering what any of this had anything to do with her.

"Well, I have. And while we're there you'll stay confined to this ship." James told her his tone booking no argument.

Mary let out a hollow laugh. "Is the criminal ashamed to be riding with a companion?"

James face showed controlled frustration as he said seriously. "This guy has a...reputation. He's got work for me, fine. But I don't...I don't think you'll be safe."

Mary was quite for a moment. "James, I know where you're coming from but please it's unnecessary I can take care of myself."

"Hmm." James said before executing a perfect bow mockingly as if she were a queen he lived to serve. He went out the room, coming back almost immediately, she thought for a moment he forgotten something but he asked instead. "Have you got time to brush my hair? You seen this mess, it never settles."

"Out!" Mary shouted, trying not to laugh but he already retreated.

* * *

They followed the man who been waiting for them once they docked off, another goon following behind them, the three of them in the middle. They had handed the note over and been told to follow him, since then not a word had been uttered by anyone. They finally arrived at a door, not any different from the dozen like it they had passed earlier. The whole station lacked any warmth and was eerily quiet.

As the door opened, a huge tattooed man blocked their way inside. He was blond and clearly worked out a lot by his bulging frame. Before James had a chance to say anything a voice behind the man called out. "Yaxley, they can come in."

The man stepped aside and James entered the room, Remus and Sirius behind him.

It was an impeccable office with an old man sitting behind a large polished glass desk, he looked to be at the earliest in his sixties but it was clear he was in charge. "Eh, which one of you is James Potter?"

"I'm Captain Potter, my first mate Remus," James said gesturing to Moony."This is Sirius."

"Very nice. I am Abraxas Malfoy. You have seen Yaxley, he loves to stand at the door and say boo." Abraxas voice was soft and yet commanding. He was a man who gave orders and expected them to be followed. "Potter? From the old families?"

"Distant relations. We got word that you might have a job for us?" James asked, not interested in pleasantries.

"Yes! Yes. An exciting job." the man said getting up from his seat. A train has...uh, something I require." he came around the desk to stand in front of them as he asked. "You have worked a train before?"

"We did a few." James replied, his face giving no clue to what he was thinking, he exchanged a subtle glace with Sirius that was missed by the other men.

Abraxas smiled at him. "Are you going to ask me what it is I need?"

"As a rule, no." James told him bluntly.

"Yes, good. You have a reputation. James Potter gets it done, is the talk."

"Glad to hear it."

"You know what reputation is? It's people talking, gossip. I also have a reputation. Not a pleasant one, I think you know. Yaxley." he said to his man, who silently opened the door behind Abraxas desk.

The other room was sterile compared to the office, it was empty except for a man, naked and hanging by his feet, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and was dripping blood from more than a few places. A plastic wrap had been spread on the floor so as not to stain the ground. Yaxley took out a small blade and at a nod from Abraxas stabbed the man repeatedly and brutally in the lungs.

Abraxas still had a pleasant smile on his face as he told them. "Now, you know, my reputation is not from gossip."

James looked away from the gruesome sight of the dead man before him, sharing a look with Remus.

"You see this man?" Abraxas carried on. "He does not do the job, I show you what I do with him and now my reputation for you is fact, is solid."

Yaxley closed the door once more and James had a ludicrous moment remembering his school science teacher and how he explained things. _And here we have exhibit A._

"You do the train job for me and then you are solid. No more gossip." Abraxas informed him as if parting some great wisdom.

"Right." James said when it seemed as if Abraxas waited for a reply.

"Ooo, you do not like I kill this man." Abraxas said knowingly.

James shrugged affecting a calm he did not feel, this was a man who wanted to unsettle him, to flinch before him or show anything expect a hard exterior was to hand over victory. "I'm sure he deserved it."

Abraxas smiled. "So, the train job." he gestured for them to come closer to a tablet on his desk. It had the digital blue prints of the train. As Abraxas tapped the fifth car he explained. "So, here, in the fifth car, are two boxes, Ministry goods. You won't mind stealing from the Ministry, I think." he leaned towards him adding confidingly. "From your reputation?"

James didn't confirm or deny anything, giving his attention to the information before them.

"You get on train at Hancock, headed for Paradiso. You take the boxes off before you reach Paradiso and deliver to Yaxley here." Abraxas said pointing to a location on the map he opened up. "The theft must not be connected to our name under any circumstances. Half the money now, and you get the other half from Yaxley once the goods have been handed over. Anything goes wrong...and your reputation is only gossip and things between us are...not so solid."

"I think we understand each other Mr Malfoy."

"Excellent."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"How long till we get to Paradiso?" James asked, they were sitting inside a packed train, a couple of carriages away from where their package was located.

"Another twenty minutes" Lily estimated, glancing out the window. It was dusty and barren outside, not much in the way of scenery. "We should be in the foothills in five."

"Let's get started then." James said getting up from his seat opposite her and leading the way between the seats.

"He's a psycho, you know. That man you told us about, Malfoy." Lily said warily.

"First of all, I told my crew about him, you were eavesdropping. Secondly, he's not the first psycho to hire us, nor the last." as if he were thinking out loud, he questioned wonderingly. "Do you think that's a commentary on us?"

Lily shrugged. "I just have a vivid image in my head of a guy hanging from the ceiling."

"I've got an image of it not being me."

"Let's get on with it, then." Lily said, opening the door to the next compartment.

They entered the next carriage, James closing the door behind them. He turned around bumping into Lily who had stopped abruptly. Looking over her shoulder, he tensed as he saw the carriage was filled completely with Aurors. They were armed and in uniform, talking amongst themselves. They would be fine as long as she didn't panic, her eyes had been disguised with contacts and as luckily that was the only visible indication of her genetics, he was unconcerned on that factor, and he had already obtained a false ID for her but if she panicked...

He held his breath for what felt like a long time to him but was probably only a few moments before she said. "Er, hi."

* * *

"Shephard." Mary acknowledged as she came inside the Galley.

Aberforth who was reading from a book at the dining table looked up at her entrance. "Good afternoon." he said in greeting as she made her way towards the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil some water.

"So, how do you think it's going?" he asked her.

She grabbed her mug for tea, inspecting it to make sure it was clean. "The mission? James knows what he's doing."

"How long have you known him?"

"I've been on this ship almost a year now, and I'm not certain I'll ever know him."

Aberforth chuckled. "I'm surprised a companion would sail with this crew."

"It's not always this sort of work, they take the jobs they can get, even legitimate ones, but the further you get away from the Central planets the harder things are, so this is part of it." she leaned on the kitchen counter, idly flipping through a magazine as she waited for the water to boil.

"I wish I could help." Aberforth said, causing her to raise her eyebrows slightly as she looked at him in surprise. "I mean- I don't want to help- not 'help' help, but not with the thieving but..."

Mary couldn't help herself from laughing slightly at him flustering to explain. But he finally managed to put to words what he meant as he said. "I just feel useless."

"You could always pray they make it back safely."

"I don't think the captain would like me praying for him. He didn't seem like a religious man."

"Don't tell him then." Mary said as she picked up her cup of tea and the magazine and left the room.

* * *

Lily stared in shock at the carriage full of armed Aurors, the door on the opposite end opened and a women passed walking through with two young children.

Lily glanced back at James quickly before calmly walking down the aisle. They passed the women with children and out the opposite door without any incident. The next carriage was thankfully filled with civilians once more.

Lily stopped by a corner, pulling James by his arm to her side. "Do you think we might be missing some information as to why there's an entire Ministry squad sitting on this train?" she hissed at him, keeping her voice low.

"Doesn't concern us."

"Kinda concerns me!" she said trying not to raise her voice.

A few people glanced curiously at them and James leaned in whispering in her ear, to anyone giving them a casual glance it would seem like he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I mean they're obviously not here because of you and they're certainly not protecting the goods. If they were they be looking at people with your description and we already be in trouble or they be sitting by the cargo to guard it."

"You don't think this changes the situation a little bit?"

"Hell yes, now we get to steal right under their noses."

"Potter," Lily growled, "I think you have a problem with your brain being missing."

"Come on, we stick to the plan. We get the goods. We're back on the Snitch before the train even reaches Paradiso. Only now it's more fun cause we make the Ministry look stupid." she could hear in his voice that this robbery had turned much more appealing to him. "Hell, Evans where's your sense of adventure."

"I seem to have lost it along with all my rights." Lily whispered furiously. "You need to look up the meaning of adventure."

"Don't you wanna give them a little payback? Hell Evans, this job I would do for free." James said before walking away from her and towards the cargo.

Lily gave a disbelieving sigh before following after him. "Hey, if you die, can I have your share?"

"Nah, sorry." James replied not bothering to turn around. "I've already promised it to Padfoot."

* * *

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Doctor." Alice said, looking up at Frank who had just entered the cargo bay.

"You really should just call me Frank." Frank said as he approached her.

"Oh, I'll do that then." Alice said nodding.

"So what are we doing?" Frank asked her, indicating the controller in her hand that she was working with. She had opened the grill on the ground in preparation to send Sirius through to the drop on the train.

"Oh, um crime."Alice said bluntly.

"Crime. Good. Okay." Frank repeated stupidly.

"Lily will be fine, you saw how she was, she can blend in, and she can act." Frank didn't look the least bit reassured, maybe if she explained the plan it would comfort him some, seeing as how simple it was. "See, we fly over the train, the Captain and Lily sneak in, we lower Sirius onto the car, and they bundle up the cargo, and we haul them all back up, easy."

"She's being stubborn, she's not well yet, she should be resting not to mention being on the run, and instead she's off gallivanting on a heist." Frank said quietly, he couldn't help but be a little angry at Lily for her actions.

She was used to being in danger, had ran an underground network helping people disappear with false documents and into distant planets before her own capture. But Frank had always trusted the law, had told Lily to run when that changed and naively hoped that the Galaxy would fix itself. He had been afraid but he couldn't remember his mother being prouder of him than at the moment he told her that he would disappear for a while, he wasn't sure if he could ever even return, that Lily was his sister in every way that counted and he couldn't let her down again, not like last time.

"The Captain-James wouldn't have let her come with, if he didn't think she could handle it and being all cooped up must have been driving her crazy." Alice interrupted his thoughts and he was grateful for her distraction

"So, have you done this before?" He asked redirecting the conversation.

Alice laughed nervously. "Ahh, no, but I think it's going to work." she added hastily seeing him pale. "It's a good plan."

"Uh, you know, is there anything I can-something I should be doing?" Frank asked her apprehensively, he wasn't sure where he fit in with this crew.

"Staying the hell out of our way." Sirius said arriving, down the stairs.

"There's no need to be snappy, Sirius." Alice said sharply.

"Are you about to jump onto a moving train?" Sirius asked her archly. "I am risking my life here, I get to be snappy." he looked at Frank a scowl on his face. "Prongs isn't around, I'm in charge and just because he says you're a medic doesn't make you part of the crew. So why don't you flutter away figuring out what's wrong with your friend. We understand each other?"

Alice watched them both as with a disgusted look at Sirius, Frank left the room. "You shouldn't be so rude to him." she admonished Sirius gently.

"Why? Because he's all heroic and noble?" Sirius said scoffing.

"No, because he's good."

"Yeah, well 'good' doesn't help us."

"Lily's helping us." she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, no one asked her to." Although his words were harsh, there was no malice in his words.

"It's better for the mission, they blend in better, people could even mistake them for a couple, and they're less inconspicuous. Mary likes to stay out of it, and you guys needed me up here. We should be glad she wanted to participate."

"Whatever, you guys want to open up a charity, go right ahead." Sirius said hooking himself onto some cables, Alice tightened some knots as he dramatically, and with a wink at her said. "Time for some real heroics."

* * *

"Malfoy's sources better be good." James said as he tapped the card that Peter had hacked and overwritten for them, it should get them into any locked doors within the train.

The lock beeped quietly for a moment before the light above the door turned from red to green, sliding open.

"Perfect." Lily said, they both looked inside cautiously but the room was empty beside storage boxes. Lily stood by the door attaching a gas bomb to the door mechanism, she hoped she done it correctly from the instructions Remus had given her earlier.

James checked out the cargo casually as they passed but stopped at some large crates, pulling them out and standing up on them he started unscrewing the bolts in the ceiling that held the rafters closed. "Find the Cargo." he told her as he worked.

Lilly looked around, hoping to find something with the Ministry logo stamped on it, the room didn't seem to be organized in any particular manner but she gave a quick look at the boxes she passed. Some crates in the corner were covered with a cloth, she removed it to uncover small crates covered in Ministry logo. "All hail the might of the Ministry." she whispered quietly as she traced the logo with her finger.

* * *

Alice pressed a button and the floor slid open before them, Sirius put some goggles on as the wind whipped at them, and her short hair flew over her face.

"Wormtail, keep her steady." Sirius said into his earpiece with a last look at Alice he jumped, he landed with a grunt on top of the fifth carriage. The wind whipping around him. His clothes protected him somewhat but it was not a comfortable ride in any sense.

A part of the roof dropped down a few feet away and Sirius crawled forward to see Lily and James below. He rolled over and dropped down, grinning at them. "You guys miss me?"

"Like a headache." James said as he started tying the cargo to some cables, Sirius worked on the clips on the other side.

"15 seconds, Alice." Sirius said into the earpiece as they fixed the package, securing it tightly.

He clipped his belt to the attachment and Lily was just about to add hers when a blast filled the room with white hazy smoke, someone must have opened the door they come through, bullets were fired blindly into the room, and she and James both ducked, taking cover behind the crates near them.

"Go! Go now!" James ordered to Sirius who was vulnerable, with his clip attached unable to take cover. The message must have gotten through to Alice as a moment later the crates were pulled up along with Sirius.

The smoke still impaired vision in the room, but the worst of it was by the door, James moved forward quickly, knowing they had little time he delivered a hard punch, and grabbed the man in a chokehold before he had a chance to recover, dropping him unconscious on the ground a few moments later.

"You hit?" he called back to Lily.

"No, no I'm fine." her voice came thorough the smoke, though he couldn't see her very well to check for himself.

"Good, we have to leave, the gunshot would have alerted the rest of them."

They rushed out closing the door behind them and stood in the small gap between the two carriages, James could see the plan unravelling before his eyes but it was more important now than ever for them to stay in character.

"Here take this." he said, handing Lily another smoke bomb, at her questioning look he explained. "He didn't see us, we throw these in the next carriage, pass through and blend in with the civies."

She nodded and gripped it tightly. He slid open the door partway and threw his smoke bomb in a moment later, Lily's own bomb flew in just behind. There was a terrific bang before people started panicking. James opened the door and walked into the smoke casually, he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to the side quickly, she sat on an empty chair and James stood by her side. People around them coughed and covered their faces with whatever they could find nearby, while the Ministry Aurors ran past them towards the carriage they had vacated.

"What happened?" Alice asked as the cable pulled up Sirius on his own with the crates. "Where are the others?"

"Fucking hell." Sirius snarled as he struggled to unclip himself from the cables. The wind had somehow tangled up the whole mess.

"Sirius, are they still on the train?" Alice asked slightly panicked. "Are they going to be okay? Should I not have pulled you up?"

Sirius finally unattached himself. "They'll be fine, but I had to haul ass or we lose the cargo."

"What do we do?" They weren't supposed to be left behind!"

"Alice, relax. Nobody's left behind, we'll sort it this out. Let's get everyone and figure this out."

* * *

The train had arrived at Paradiso, James and Lily walked out as the Aurors herded out everyone emptying the train. Security mingled around directing all the passengers to a side to be checked by security.

James places himself near some locals in official uniform, his back to them while Lily fumbled with her bag giving them a reason to linger.

"Our man didn't get a look."

"Damn it! Can someone at least find out what they took?" the man replied clearly aggravated. He shouted at someone near a big crowd. "Dennis! Keep those people together, quite them down."

"It was the medicine sir, all of the supplies." a women reported a moment later.

"They stole the goddamn medicine? We've been waiting for the shipment for months. All of it?" the man who seemed to be in charge asked in disbelief.

"Every ounce." confirmed the other voice.

Lily looked around at the derelict state of the buildings, the locals huddled together watching the commotion. She looked closely and noticed with an unsettled feeling that the people here appeared to be living in a state of poverty. Many of them appeared malnourished and sickly.

"God, help us." said the man behind them as he took in this disaster.

"Son of a bitch." James said by her side, coming to the same conclusion as her.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Alice asked once more, she felt more worried then she let on but with Frank in the room and Lily and James missing in action she didn't want him to let on how concerned she was.

"We wait." Remus told them all. "We go bursting in a small town like that right now, it's going to look too suspicious."

"What if Lily's recognized?" Frank asked. "Just the reward on her is-"

"She won't be." Mary reassured him. "The henna had disguised her hair sufficiently and it won't wash off for a couple of days. Plus the contacts- they're not looking for a brown haired, brown eyed girl."

"But what if the ID is found as a fake?"

"Then I'll suppose we'll know but let's not worry about something that's unlikely to happen, Peter's good with this stuff." Remus said practically.

"We wait." Sirius repeated. "If there's no contact in a reasonable time then we get them, incognito."

"This is ridiculous, Lily needs my help and if you lot won't get her then I will."

"I think you mistake the plan for a suggestion." Sirius snapped. "You go rushing in there now and you're going to put Prongs in danger, it's not happening."

"As weird as it feels to say this, Sirius is right." Mary said.

"What about Malfoy's people, they'll be waiting at the rendezvous point and I might be wrong but they didn't seem like the patient type." Remus said worryingly.

"We'll send them a magazine." Peter joked nervously.

"These people are killers, though."

"Doesn't matter we don't meet them without Prongs." Sirius said firmly.

"Or Lily." Frank added.

"They'll just have to wait for their delivery." Sirius said nodding with Frank in agreement.

"What about the Ministry though, we're sitting here with stolen goods. They'll be looking for us." Aberforth pointed out another risk they seemed to have forgotten about.

"If they come, we'll hear them long before they see us. I think we'll be good for a while."

"We don't want to keep Malfoy waiting or he'll be hanging us up next."

"Is this Abaraxas Malfoy you're talking about?" Aberforth asked quietly.

"How the hell would a Priest know a name like that?" Sirius questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicious interest.

"All I know is this, he made a deal with Captain Potter and if the Captain's not there to finish it- If he finds out he's being held and may speak about who hired him, I think we'll be better off being a little late."

* * *

They sat on a bench, waiting for their turn to be interviewed. The room was lit dimly and over crowded making it noisy. Officers were going through the passengers taking statements and conducting interviews.

"This is a nightmare." Lily said, she had been quite since they been directed in the building to wait and her voice now was subdued.

"Nothing points to us yet." James said, he wasn't looking at her but around the room, taking in every detail of their surroundings.

"That's not what I'm talking about." she said looking miserably at the Paradiso citizens mixed among them.

He didn't say anything to that and she wondered if he even cared at all. "Don't you think-"

"Whatever happens, remember I love you." James said looking at something behind her.

"What?" she said looking at him shock.

"Because you're my wife." he said meaningfully, referring to their cover story.

"Right, Captain...honey." The endearment felt so unnatural to her but she tried to mean it. It wasn't that she had a problem with pretending but James was so damn arrogant, so sure that he knew best, she just couldn't imagine ever marrying someone like him.

"Car 3, row 12." a voice said from behind her. "Mr and Mrs Raymond."

"Can you tell us what's going on? We've been here for quite a while." James stood up as he asked the question to the man who approached them. If Lily hadn't known better she would have believed he was as clueless as he sounded.

"Did someone on the train get killed?" she added worriedly.

"No, no, no, no. Nothing like that." the man assured them. "I'm the sheriff of this town and I'm just gonna need you to answer a few questions."

He was a big man, with keen shrewd eyes that didn't seem to miss anything.

He gestured for them to follow him to his desk. "Uh...says here that your fare's been paid for by a third party?"

"My uncle. It was a wedding gift." James explained as the man let them to his desk.

"Wedding gift." the Sheriff repeated, signalling for them both to take the opposite seats as he settled in his chair.

James took out Lily's chair before sitting beside her.

"Spending your honeymoon in Paradiso?"

"Actually we're here looking for work." Lily explained, squeezing James hand as if to reassure herself. The Sheriff noticed that she left her hand there.

"That right?" he said with a friendly smile at her.

"My uncle said he knew a Joey Bloggs out here, said he might have an opening, thought we try our luck." James said bringing the Sheriff's attention back on him.

"You a miner by trade? Either of you?"

"Not really." Lily said shrugging.

"Hmm, don't see many people coming choosing this life, especially those that weren't born to it." the Sheriff said sceptically.

"Well, its hard finding work and we're just starting out."

"How come there's so many sick people here?" Lily asked, she was genuinely concerned and had no need to fake the worry in her voice.

"Bowden's malady. Know what that is?"

"Affliction of the bone and marrow. Degenerative." Lily said automatically.

"Very." the man agreed grimly. "Every planet that's been terraformed for human life has its own...quirks, turns out the, uh, air underground mixed up with the ore processors- perfect recipe for Bowden's. Everybody gets it, miners, dumpers, hell, I've got it and I ain't never set a foot in a mine."

"But it's treatable." Lily pointed out.

"There's medicine." he said lighting up his cigarette. "Pescaline. You can live like a person, if you get it regular, but our shipment got stolen right of the train you was ridin' in, which is why you won't be seenin a parade in town today."

"Stolen." James repeated. "But didn't I see an entire regiment of fine young Ministry Aurors on the train?"

"You did. Same regime, that let the medicine get swiped right out from under their noses, then took off without so much as a whoopsy-daisy." the Sheriff said derisively.

"Sounds like the Ministry." James agreed. "Unite all the planets under one rule so that everybody can be interfered with or ignored equally."

"Ministry ain't much, use to us out here on the border planets, but...they ain't the ones that stole that medicine. I ever find those people, they ain't ever gonna see the inside of a jail, I'm just gonna toss em in a mine, let em breath the deep for the rest of their lives."

"Can't argue with that." James said pleasantly.

"Mmm. You mind tellin me, uh, when it was you last spoke to Joey Bloggs?"

"I didn't." James kept his answer short.

"Right, your uncle. How was it indicated to you that, uh, Joey had an opening?"

"Any job will do." Lily said.

"It's funny your uncle never went to mentioning the Bowden's problem...or that Joey Bloggs ate his own gun about eight months back." the Sheriff said nonchalantly.

"Did he?" James asked, surprised by the new information.

"Yep. Blew the back of his head right off."

"So...would his job be open?" James inquired.

* * *

"That's it. We've waited long enough." Sirius said suddenly, he been pacing restlessly for the last fifteen minutes and it seemed he now reached his wits end. They waited an hour and that he figured was long enough.

"So, how do we get the others?" Aberforth asked the room.

"They haven't made contact yet, means they're in trouble." Remus said, thinking of the most logical reason for their delay.

"We can't just waltz in there and pull them out." Alice said, even though Frank looked more than ready to do just that.

"Someone with the right credentials should be able to." Sirius said slowly, an idea taking shape in his mind. "I think we have a plan."

* * *

Mary walked confidently through the room, a seductive sway to her hips. She wore a red dress that was backless, so to show clearly display her flawless skin and gorgeous wings, the dress reached up to her ankles. Her make-up was perfectly applied, her hair styled beautifully. It was a mask, with this she could become what men desired, whatever they desired and she used it to survive, today the function was a rescue but she had no doubt in her ability to get the job done.

James saw her first, and he stood up, his mouth opening in surprise though he recovered almost immediately. "What the hell-" he just started to ask when Mary walked right up to him and slapped him hard on the face. The unexpected violence silenced the room somewhat and gained them more than a little attention. James put his hand against his cheek, not in pain but in surprise.

He was too stunned to do anything yet and she didn't give him a chance to recover."Don't you dare speak to me!" she whirled back around to the Sheriff. "Sheriff, I want this man arrested by law at once. That's assuming he hasn't been already?"

"No one's been bound, not yet."

"Thank god you stopped them." she said gratefully, facing towards them once more she asked furiously. "Did you honestly think you could get away? And Rachel, what would your husband say if he knew you were here?"

"I...I was weak." Lily replied remorsefully, catching on quickly that something was going on and playing along. "He's just...so...so handsome. I was helpless to my feminine wiles."

"So I take it they ain't newlyweds." the Sheriff concluded, glancing between them.

"Hardly." Mary scoffed. "Raymond works for our master and he's got three years of debt left, I imagine we'll have to add some more to that after this little adventure. As for Rachel she's the master's wife."

A large crowd had gathered, watching the enfolding drama and Mary with rapt attention.

"You'll have to pardon them." the Sheriff explained. "Don't think one of them ever seen a registered companion before."

"I apologise for this." Mary said indicating James and Lily, she sounded lovely, her smile enhancing her beauty even more. She had them right where she wanted.

"Not a bit." The Sheriff was clearly charmed by her. He didn't have quite the bespelled look her clients got around her sometime but he admired her beauty nonetheless.

"Should I contact my Master? Do you need to hold them very much longer?" she asked as if the thought just occurred to her.

"Looks to me like we're about done here. We had some, uh, unrelated trouble. His story had kind of an odour to it."

"Yes, it's not the only thing about him that does." she said glancing back at him sweetly. "Thank you very much Sheriff."

The Sherriff only nodded mutely.

"Come along." she told them both, not looking behind her to see if they followed

The Sheriff watched her go, his suspects following after her command. "That's a hell of a lady." he commented as the door shut behind them. "Their IDs were all in order?"

"I ran them twice." replied his deputy.

"Huh, let's get started with the rest, then."

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Alice asked as soon as Mary walked out of her shuttle. The crew had been waiting impatiently in the cargo bay.

Mary walked down the stairs, her steps quick and irritated. The reason for this appeared behind her as James answered instead in a wounded tone. "She slapped me."

Frank barged past him hugging Lily tightly who was the last to come down. "You like trouble, don't you?"

"Only cause I know you'll pull me out of it."

"Kept the engine running, we're good to go." Peter told them, more than ready to be done with this job.

"We're not going." James informed them.

"Not...What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"We have to bring the cargo back." Lily said, she squeezed Frank's hand once before letting go.

"Again, why?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about? What about Malfoy? Won't this put him in more or less a killing mood?" Peter questioned.

"Doesn't matter, those people need this more."

"We should get it on the Mule." Remus said, referring to their small on land vehicle, normally used to transport goods.

"My shuttle's faster." Mary offered helpfully.

James shut that down quickly. "No, you already risked enough flying in there once and honestly I don't want to get slapped again."

Mary rolled her eyes. "If you want to blame someone, blame your best mates, it was their plan. I, I might point out just executed it perfectly."

"Oh, please, like you didn't enjoy that." he glared at his supposed best mates and Mary exchanged a quick exasperated look with Alice. "Remind me to return the favour, mates"

"It was the simplest solution." Remus said defensively.

"Hey, it worked didn't it."

"Barely."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It was a good plan guys, he's just sore cause he got slapped."

James glowered at her. "As far as Malfoy goes, we'll just have to explain to him the job went south when we return the money."

"You want to explain, now's the chance." Peter said looking at the open cargo bay doors behind James.

Four of Malfoy's men were walking up the ramp, including Yaxley, they were armed, their weapons clearly displayed. "You didn't make the rendezvous."

"There were a few complications." James said, noticing his crew take up position around him. Sirius and Remus he knew where armed, as always but the others he felt uncertain about.

"You are thinking of taking Mr Malfoy's money and his property, maybe." Yaxley said slowly, stopping a little distance away.

"Would you believe me if I said neither?"

"I don't understand." Yaxley said slowly.

"Yeah, look, here's what's happened, the deals off." James said bluntly.

The man stared at James as if his words were incomprehensible.

"We changed our minds." James explained further. "Am I still speaking in English?" He asked Sirius.

Yaxley sighed as if disappointed by them. "You entered into an arrangement with Mr Malfoy. You do not get to change your mind."

"I'm afraid that's were you're wrong-"

"We're not doing this job, that's all there is to it." Lily snapped at them, her eyes were narrowed and he knew she was thinking about all those sick people in Paradiso.

James looked away from her and said to Yaxley once more. "We'll return all the money Malfoy gave us upfront, you return it to him and we'll call it even."

"There is no even."

"Is that right?" Sirius asked quietly.

They all stared at each other and in a blink Yaxley threw his blade across the room, James dodged it but not fast enough and it sank into his shoulder. The wound didn't seem to be fatal and he pulled the knife out, causing his wound to bleed more. It was a deep cut but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Sirius dived out of the way, dodging fire from their assailants, firing his gun as he went. Remus ducked shooting a man down.

At the very same second Frank who been standing beside Lily pulled her to the ground. Mary ran to the side behind some cargo, pulling the frozen Alice by her arm.

Yaxley who been nearest to them ran towards James, throwing a punch at him, James despite the hard blow fought back, it was messy and brutal, Yaxley had more strength but no finesse, James dodged the other punch and got in a few hits of his own, the blade he pulled out was in his hands and a few movements later in Yaxley's leg, it distracted the man enough for James to knock him out.

Sirius had shot the other man, while the last remaining shooter surrendered seeing the gun in Peter's hand pointed straight at him.

"Nicely done." James commented, looking around at the mess. The fight hadn't lasted long and they all appeared to be fine. Lily was standing up cautiously as if to see if the coast was really clear. Alice and Mary appeared fine as well though they were more used to this sort of scene and seemed to take it in stride. Frank appeared to be well enough, though his glance seemed to land on the bodies more than anyone else. Aberforth just observed the mess appraisingly, there was something in his look that James didn't quite understand but a moment later he looked just as judgemental as always.

* * *

Later after Peter and Sirius had returned from dropping back the supplies into Paradiso covertly, he stood before Malfoy's remaining two men. They were both tied up and stood on their knees on the ground outside the ship. The engine on, deafening them with its noise and the ship ready to fly them away.

Peter awaited on their word for takeoff and Remus and Sirius were the only crew members out besides him.

"Now, this is all the money Malfoy gave us in advance." James said loudly to be heard above the noise to Yaxley, holding up a bundle of money. "You take it back to him, tell him the job didn't work out."

Yaxley spit on the ground at James feet in reply. His defiance clear in his attitude.

"We're not thieves." James said ignoring the gesture, he seemed conflicted as he carried on. "Well, we are thieves...we're thieves with morals? Anyway point is, we're not stealing from him, and he gets his money. We'll stay out of his way, much as we can from now on. You can make him understand that that's best for everyone."

Yaxley looked like he wanted to throw a knife at him again. "Keep the money, use it to buy a funeral. It doesn't matter where you go or how far you fly. I will hunt you down, your crew will die. And the last thing you'll see will be my blade."

"Dammit." James said clearly annoyed, without another word he kicked Yaxley hard, Yaxley flew back, getting pulled into the engine wing, there was a horrible sound of him being sucked by the engine pressure.

He turned away in frustration to the remaining man tied up. "Now, this is all the money Malfoy gave-"

"Oh, I get it, I'm good, best for everyone." he nodded furiously. "I'm right there with you."

* * *

"Should have let me do this sooner." Frank said later as he stitched the Captain up in the infirmary.

James had taken his shirt off and sat impatiently as Frank fixed him up. "I've had much worse. It's just a-OW."

"Sorry." Frank said apologizing automatically.

"Just be careful." James told him.

"Oh, stop being such a child." Lily said, she was sitting up on a counter nearby, observing Frank as he worked.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" James snapped at her.

"And miss the chance for this fine entertainment?" She replied snidely.

"Didn't you say she was still unwell?" he asked Frank instead.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, at the direction he taken the conversation. "She is, but Lily does what she wants, always has, she convinced you to take her with you on the robbery."

It was now James turn to scowl.

"She is sitting right here. And it wasn't easy, you know?" Lily said to Frank. "Between you're worrying and his tetchiness."

"I am not tetchy."

"And I'm not a natural red head, why don't you just admit that I was useful? I kept my cool there, I've done this kind of stuff before you know."

"What? Robbed a train?" James scoffed, his eyebrows raised in scepticism.

"I don't know why I try, when you're clearly looking to find faults."

"You're just lucky, you didn't get ID'd by the Aurors, this could have gone wrong a million ways."

"You're so insufferable! I had it under control. God, it's like you look for ways to annoy me." Lily said grumpily, she jumped down heading out of the room in aggravation.

"Yeah? Well, good!" James shouted after her.

Frank was quite for a moment but his concern for Lily got the best of him shortly. "Why do you antagonize her so much, more than the others?"

"I don't..." James started to say but at Frank's doubtful expression changed his words."Antagonize her _more than the others."_

"I know it doesn't seem like it but she's not well, and...and you should let her rest."

"Listen, mate, I don't want your girlfriend-"

"I told you before, it's not like that, Lily-Lily's like family."

"I don't care." James snapped.

Frank worked in silence for a while which James interrupted a few minutes later. "Still, what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I-I don't know, the Ministry was messing around with her, and I don't know if they succeeded. She could just be suffering from the trauma of what happened, she doesn't remember much-I...one moment she's fine, the next she's screaming about the blood in her dream. It's difficult to diagnose. She doesn't need-whatever you're doing."

James expression was stony but all he said was."Just fix me up, so I can leave Doc."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, there always one crisis-" the Colonel said arriving in the meeting room. He had been told some higher ups had arrived a while ago and demanded to see him immediately after taking over a room in his ship.

"We're not interested. We're here about a theft." one of the men said cutting off his explanation.

"The medicine on that planet. Word came up that was returned." he said referring to the only incident he could think of that happened recently on his watch.

"We didn't fly across the galaxy to track down a box of band-aids, Colonel." the man said condescendingly.

"We're looking for a girl."he handed over a photo. It was a young girl. She was staring at the camera, likely an ID photo, unsmiling. It looked like she was dressed in a school uniform but there was no crest that he could see. "I want you to spread this around to all the Aurors under your command, from now on she's your priority, every time your men go out, they keep an eye out for her."

The Colonel wondered what a girl like her could have done to get the higher ups so keen to get their hands on her, beyond her eyes which gave away her status as an Alien, a mudblood, there was nothing extraordinary about her, but his place wasn't to ask questions, it was to follow orders. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Ok, so that's another chapter finished. Let me know what you think. Suggestions, ideas or improvements. I wanna hear your thoughts.


End file.
